Enquanto você dormia
by padfoot's
Summary: Um pedido fácil, uma noite linda e um sentimento puro. Pena que nada para James Potter e seus amigos seja tão simples.
1. Prólogo in'adequado

**Enquanto você dormia**

_Por Padfoot_

**

* * *

**

**Ode à Confiança**

Como o horizonte, ó Tênue minha,  
Quebranta-me!

Faça-me ar de universo,  
Infinito de desilusões,  
Vazio repleto de desesperanças.

Ó, Amada Sinfonia,  
Dai-me destreza para acertar o acorde  
De desamores e aflições constantes.

Ó, Dona de minha Lágrima,  
Divida-me em duas metades assimétricas,  
Sendo uma o Calor — maior de mim  
E outra o Rancor dúbio que invade o Corpo — condena o Espírito

Mancha-me, Inigualável!  
Devora-me de sorrisos rasos e intenções profundas.

Dor minha,  
Entrelaça-me à sorte — dos destroços!

Senhora de Cinza,  
Faça-me renascer de tuas vindas  
E curar-me de tuas idas — fortaleza de poeira.

Flor de Ausência,  
Sem abandono de mim, digo:  
Conservo-te nobre, Rainha de minha vida

Pois os pedaços de Orgulho e Amor Próprio  
Não os são mais por si mesmos  
Perdidos de Tua presença negligente.

Inalterável Alma,  
Ó Imutável Sentimento,  
Engula-me por inteiro!

Porque este quebrantamento, Amada  
És Mortal, Tênue Linha.

— Possuída, digo: Sou apenas o Vento,  
Trancafiado na liberdade lúgubre de Tuas asas,  
Fim meu.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence em nenhum sentido. J.K. o criou. Estou apenas usando os Marotos; uma espécie de empréstimo sem fins lucrativos. E adicionando enredos e personagens meus, claro.


	2. Encontro Marcado

**Enquanto você dormia**

_Por Padfoot_

* * *

Revirou-se entre os lençóis emaranhados — amassados pela força do _prazer_. Deu o último suspiro, deleitada e exausta. Riu-se, acariciando os cabelos marcados pela _labuta_ — o gosto salgado que ela mesma experimentara ao umedecer os lábios. Como último ato, beijou-o de maneira tão ardente que quase o fizera voltar ao começo e redesenhar o mesmíssimo percorrer das mãos, o desejo da carne sendo evidenciado, os gemidos repetitivos. Por fim, adormeceu embalada nos braços do _devorador_ — de alma, coração e corpo. Este também sentiu o pesar dos olhos, a dor dos músculos e o falhar da respiração. A mente quase se esvaiu; lutou contra as pestanas. Encarou a mulher aninhada em seus braços, passou a mão por seus fios acaju e viu um sorriso se formar nos rubros e carnudos lábios como resposta. Esperou alguns segundos para se certificar que o verde-vivo de sua íris não o fosse capturar fugindo da cama, rumando para o banheiro e, após um banho, o retorno às roupas. Calça jeans, blusa verde-musgo meio apertada, tênis e varinha. Feito.

Desceu para o primeiro andar, acomodando-se no hall e olhando em volta; ela continuava adormecida, enfeitiçada pelos sonhos do vir-a-ser. E isto seria logo, de acordo com o plano do rapaz — o habitual sorriso ladino surgiu, projetando as intenções dúbias daquela madrugada. Ninguém na sala abarrotada de móveis rústicos, nem na cozinha ao lado direito dele, toda impecável e branca, tampouco na sala de estar, com o som do último ano e as fotografias importantes. Nessas sim havia pessoas, risonhas e agitadas, todos os cúmplices do sujeito que saía porta a fora — o retrato do pai e da mãe mostrava dois genuínos sorrisos de alegria e orgulho enquanto o próximo, de quatro amigos (contando com o próprio rapaz), parecia uivar de escárnio. Depois de tanto lutar por ela, o momento decisivo chegara; o sim ou o não. Passou os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos arrepiados ao natural, sentindo a maciez do recém-lavado ao vento noturno. Estava desconfortável por fazer tudo escondido, mas era a única alternativa romântica que lhe passara. Cabia dizer também que os três acompanhantes daquela última foto, os três melhores amigos desde os onze anos de idade, desde o primeiro ano da escola, o apoiavam e ajudavam. Afora as amigas dela, esperançosas pela felicidade da ruiva mais querida.

O barulho dos passos foi substituído por um craque rápido; um gato, que procurava comida em uma lata de lixo, miou alto de susto pelo desaparecer repentino do corpo do moreno. Silêncio. Falta de ar. Compressão. Ainda estava sossegado, apesar do novo craque. Pulmões cheios de oxigênio. Liberdade de se movimentar. Embora a moldura de calmaria fosse a mesma, a nova rua tinha traços mais Românticos, evidenciados pelos embriagados atirados ao léu, o próprio gosto do vinho e da fumaça viciante que pairava, e a luz do néon de uma casa suntuosa ao fim da rua. Fitando-a da extremidade oposta, ponderou por um momento. Deu vinte passos, olhando a primeira e pequena residência ao lado direito. Número 23, rosas negras para receber os visitantes, portão prateado e porta de mogno. Janela fechada, luz da varanda apagada e uma aura peculiar de vigilância. Ele tinha certeza de que ninguém estava lá, mas tentou encostar as grades do portão e, por alguma razão, tinha os dedos repelidos. Magia defensiva de nível cinco. Riu ao passar a mão pelo cabelo.

— Exagerado como sempre, Sirius. — meneou a cabeça, voltando a encarar, com ar zombeteiro, a outra construção que lhe despertara interesse. Entrava um rapaz louro e alcoolizado, proferindo devassidão. Um bordel; riu-se. Os pés seguiram o caminho do pervertido.

Dentro do espaço quente e ritmado, passou os olhos para reconhecer quem viera procurar. Mulheres, bebidas, orgias, calcinhas, comida, balbúrdia. E no meio desta, os cabelos lisos, escuros e que caíam charmosamente por cima das órbitas acinzentadas da _luxúria_. As vigésimas intenções estampadas na face jovial e máscula do único homem entre cinco mulheres. Podia vê-lo prometer o Paraíso em pouco tempo de uso, as duas mãos grandes se aproveitarem das curvas mais próximas, o volume entre as pernas aumentar — e se estabilizar — a cada segundo pela busca do prazer. Revirou os olhos castanho-esverdeados, indo ao encontro do amoral. Quando se aproximou, a língua dele estava dentro do ouvido de uma morena à esquerda, provocando um gemido desta e a risada das demais.

— Por favor, cara, eu acabei de comer! — disse enquanto fingia enjôo. O rapaz parou de se deliciar, encarando o recém-chegado, antes, porém, reconhecendo a voz repreensiva aos costumes _sujos_ que tinha. Os braços voltaram para cada lado do corpo, o rubor apareceu em suas maçãs, as pernas criaram vontade e o ergueram do sofá rosa onde estava, o volume praticamente se fora. O sorriso, contudo, era de piada.

— Imagino que sim. Você não teria tomado banho para disfarçar a noite de diversão à toa. — deu de ombros, envergonhando o amigo com o comentário. Os dois ficaram um de frente para o outro, abraçando-se em seguida — um mês de separação por causa dos compromissos. Já livres, o de óculos encarou Sirius.

— Padfoot, que tal irmos resolver aquilo que pedi? — disse ao colocar as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. O amigo fitou-o, voltou-se para as meninas, para o moreno, para a morena, para o rapaz, para a noite repleta de orgasmos, para a assistência pedida por uma carta, para o gozo que ele sentia necessidade de ter, para o melhor amigo. Quão difícil era a escolha, céus! Será que ele não via o quanto foi ruim para Sirius passar trinta dias longe do calor dos seios de uma rapariga, dedicando-se, em absoluto, ao trabalho que fora encarregado pela Ordem?! Suspirou, dirigindo-se às concubinas britânicas:

— Quem é o gostosão daqui? — sorriu ao escutar as risadinhas histéricas das suas antigas acompanhantes.

— É você, Samuel! — em coro. A sobrancelha esquerda do cabelo espetado se ergueu; suspirou de tédio. Quantas vezes Sirius pediria uma confirmação de seu ego colossal? Tomou-o pelo cotovelo, puxando-o para fora do bordel sob os protestos das mulheres e da dona do lugar, angustiada por não receber o dinheiro esperado. Já sob o luar minguante, virou-se para Sirius e disse:

— Samuel? — debochou, recebendo um tapa na nuca.

— Não provoca, chifrudo! — alertou-o — Não basta ter cortado o clima, ainda quer caçoar do meu disfarce?! Tenha dó, James! — fingiu estar bravo, até usando o nome do amigo ao invés do apelido. James revirou os olhos.

— Menos, Pad. — começou a andar mais rápido para o início da rua, sendo seguido de perto por Sirius — Estou louco para encontrar Marlene, Dorcas e Emmeline.

— Certo. E o que cada uma tem a acrescentar ao seu digníssimo plano?

— Bom, a Marlene e a Dorcas estão cuidando da parte do presente que eu devo dar a Lily para simbolizar minha alegria, caso ela aceite a proposta. Emmeline está com o anel que a ruiva escolheu como o mais bonito da loja que as duas foram "por acaso" — fez aspas no ar — em um dos seus passeios.

— Sei... — refletiu por uns instantes, parando de andar ao mesmo tempo em que James sacava a varinha e, em seguida, sentiu o efeito...

CRAQUE

Cara, até hoje não consigo me adaptar ao desconforto de aparatar. Seria uma espécie de bloqueio mental ao deslocamento rápido? Uma forma do meu corpo se revoltar e me mostrar que prefere o vento contra os cabelos, esvoaçando loucamente, quando estou rodando com minha moto? De qualquer forma, ao abrir os olhos e constatar nossa nova localidade, o novo ar de rotina e de família, suspirei de aflição. Afinal, eu tentei com todas as minhas forças me libertar da minha insana vontade de ter um clima tão saudável quanto aquele, então, a atmosfera da rua gravava o Toujours Pur em minha pele e coração à brasa. Depois de três anos como renegado dos Black, eu estava sentindo saudades e rancor? Onde eu tinha aparatado? Na rua das lembranças?

— Padfoot, eu ainda quero pedir à Lily pela manhã. Vamos terminar logo com isso? — Prongs guardou suas mãos nos bolsos depois de assanhar os cabelos e consertar os óculos sobre o nariz. Eu dei um meio sorriso de agradecimento; era reconfortante ter um amigo como James, que não permitia as recordações ruins voltarem. Ele era o meu ponto de luz no fim do tudo. Ou seria túneo? Esses muggles e seus ditados são muito confusos para mim.

— Onde estamos? — quis saber ao recomeçar a andar. Prongs estava a alguns passos à frente com sua pose de líder destemido e compenetrado. Ainda bem que eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que Potter não era o comandante _ideal_ que sua postura transmitia. Bem, não é à toa que ele era _um dos_ gênios por trás dos planos marotos de nosso grupo. Eu também sempre fui um grande líder. Meio temperamental e impulsivo, mas um bom comandante, sem dúvidas. Pelo menos o Remus não reclamava de ser o meu vassalo.

— Viemos buscar Wormtail. — eu ouvi sua nota de escárnio habitual. Sempre que o assunto era Peter e sua casa nenhum de nós conseguia conter o deboche.

— Não! — falei em meio aos risos — Ele não...? Continua? — agora eu estava gargalhando daquela forma latida e alta o bastante para acordar os vizinhos.

— Sim, continua morando com os pais. — James fazia um esforço terrível para não me acompanhar nas gargalhadas — Nada muda tão rápido em um mês, Pad.

— Bem, parecer ter mudado para você. — não consegui conter a resposta. Isto estava entalado há semanas em minha garganta, desde a chegada da carta de James sobre seu futuro relacionamento com Lily. Nem ouso nomear esse patamar de maluquice, pois não vejo necessidade de me desgastar falando o que penso sobre relacionamentos estáveis, duradouros e monogâmicos. A sociedade criou a monogamia para nos castrar, limitar nossa forma de ver o mundo e viver nele. Foi puro comércio o que criou o ato de tomar posse de outrem. Nem acredito que meu melhor amigo se deixava levar por essas leviandades.

— Não vamos discutir suas opiniões sobre casamento, Sirius. Você tem suas razões para não acreditar na construção de um lar feliz, mas não é assim que a Lily pensa. E nem eu. — ele completou depressa com a última frase a me ver preparado para me manifestar. Bom, parecia mesmo inútil tentar dissuadi-lo, então, seguimos calados até a casa amarela de número 16.

Estava apagada, a porta entreaberta e as gramíneas do jardim não se moviam ao vento que tínhamos naquela noite. Era sinal de magia de proteção ainda intacta, mas a estranha sensação de insegurança me tomou. Se tivesse acontecido algo de ruim aos Pettigrew, minha prima e toda a sua corja de sonserinos pagariam. **Ninguém** atingiria meus amigos se eu pudesse evitar e _vingá-los_. Então, para minha surpresa e alívio, a porta de abriu de todo e mostrou o vulto volumoso e reconhecível da senhora Pettigrew. Sua forma arredondada e simpática saiu rebolando de dentro de casa com um sorriso amável para nós. A mãe de Peter era uma mulher de grande coração e poder. Até eu ficava intimidado em sua presença — na verdade, eu sempre ficava assim perto de pais em geral.

— Meus queridos! — sua saudação era tão sincera e calorosa quanto as promessas de eternidade que Peter fizera conosco, quando estávamos em Hogwarts — Graças a Merlin estão bem! Podem abrir e entrar, já destranquei o portão e retirei os encantamentos. — e eu nem tinha reparado de tão perdido em lembranças juvenis. Quando em nosso quarto, Peter, James, Remus e eu vivíamos jurando amizade, companheirismo e lealdade. Era até tocante ver como cumprimos nossas palavras não tão distantes.

— Boa noite, Elena. — retribuímos em uníssono ao passar pelo portão branco. Como eu vinha atrás, o fechei e, assim que o fiz, senti uma energia inegável de magia retornando. Estávamos seguros ali.

— Viemos pegar Peter. — prosseguiu Prongs, o sorriso de bom-moço em sua face educada. Meu semblante era a réplica do seu, o que fez Elena Pettigrew rir e acender as luzes do hall. Suas bochechas eram rosadas, os olhos miúdos em tanta bochecha, a boca grande o bastante para mostrar quase todos os dentes e os cabelos louros como a palha. Eu tinha me esquecido de sua figura; revê-la quase me fez chorar. Sério. Era como se eu visse a Peter, meu pequeno amigo que não via há um mês.

— Quem vê até acredita que são tão certinhos, huh. — fechou a porta atrás de nós e ofereceu-nos um lugar para sentar em sua sala de estar com um sinal — Foi tão triste deixar nossa mansão em Liverpool. — lamentou-se ao se acomodar ao nosso lado, bem perto da lareira acesa desnecessariamente — Mas Smith pensa ser melhor para nossa segurança. Vocês sabem, esses trabalhadores do Ministério ficam tão chocados e amedrontados que pensam que lhe acontecerão as mesmas barbáries que lidam. — revirou seus olhos de ébano e suspirou.

— Mas o seu marido está certo, senhora Pettigrew. — eu disse, ficando sério e, sem querer, ríspido — Viajei para a Espanha e, acredite-me, há tantos mortos e desaparecidos quanto aqui. Os poderes de Lord Voldemort se espalharam por quase toda a Europa e Oriente Médio. Que eu saiba, até os asiáticos e americanos temem seu nome. — ignorei o arrepio em minha espinha. Eram muitas faces mortas passando em minha mente. Rosier pagaria, quando eu o pegasse. Ouvi o estalo de minha mandíbula; apertava os dentes com muita força. Fui para a Espanha capturá-lo e nada. _Nada_. Havia apenas seu rastro de mutilação e perversidade nas ruas. E eu voltei de mãos vazias, sem aliados e sem Rosier.

— Peter não vai descer? — quis saber James, mudando logo de assunto. Então ele sabia. Sabia do meu fracasso. Ou meu rosto demonstrava a frustração e ódio de ter perdido para um Comensal da Morte. Qual fosse a razão de sua ajuda, eu a dispensava. Não fazia mal alimentar o desejo de vingança que eu tinha. Isso ajudaria minha busca por justiça e reconhecimento.

— Ele estava tomando banho, mas já deve estar descendo. Vou procurá-lo. — levantou-se e foi à escada, ainda reclamando da decisão do marido de tirá-la de sua grande e luxuosa mansão passada de geração para geração. Levantei-me da cadeira e fiquei a vigiar a rua. Um casal passava rindo e se beijando; fiquei incomodado. Eu não gostava de relacionamentos, porém, estava me matando ficar sem uma companheira para me amansar e mimar àquelas horas de fúria comigo mesmo. Como eu pude _falhar_?! Logo _eu_, Sirius Black! Era **inadmissível**! Senti a mão de James sobre o meu ombro direito. Ele também encarava o casal que já saía do nosso campo de visão.

— Eu não vou te abandonar, Sirius. Não importa se casarei ou terei filhos. Nada poderá me separar de você, entendeu? — apertou o meu ombro de forma carinhosa e inabalável. Não ousei me virar para vê-lo, porque poderia chorar. Eu, um Black, com vontade de chorar. Era tão estranho quanto eu falhar em uma missão. A humanidade em mim estava tão à flor da pele que chegava a ser humilhante.

— Estou aqui, amigos. — voltamo-nos para Wormtail, vestido de calça jeans bem clara e camiseta vermelha folgada. Ele tinha ganhado uns quilos a mais, reparei, mas permanecia o mesmo garoto bobo de sempre com o sorriso idêntico ao da mãe em simpatia e sinceridade. O cabelo estava um pouco maior — tentando me imitar, segundo ele — e seus olhos mais esquivos, como se estivesse incomodado com alguma coisa. Bem, seriam os tempos de guerra, claro. Peter nunca soube administrar bem o medo.

— Vamos? — disse James depois que nos cumprimentamos devidamente. Ele já abria a porta e acenava para a mãe de Wormtail à escada. Fizemos o mesmo, Peter e eu, e o seguimos para fora da proteção familiar dos Pettigrew. Sob o céu estrelado, manchado de uma negritude ímpar, James suspirou ao olhar o relógio.

— Temos de encontrar Moony. Ele disse onde estaria? — perguntou-me e dei de ombros. Ainda não tinha visto meu vassalo, coitado. Peter se manifestou pigarreando.

— Remus me disse que estava no bar Sombra&Penumbra, mas não sei onde fica... — fiquei boquiaberto. NÃO ERA POSSÍVEL!

— Ele não está naquele bar _cafona_ de poesia _medíocre_, certo? — falei afobado — EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE ESTÁ! NÃO É POSSÍVEL, NÃO MESMO! — Prongs e Wormtail estavam me encarando como se eu fosse louco — Cara, sem brincadeira, aquele bar é a coisa mais _medonha_ que já vi _e ouvi_. Só tem gente _estranha_! — Prongs revirou os olhos enquanto Worm deu uma risadinha — Que _diabos_ Moony _pensa_ que está fazendo? Vai acabar com nossa reputação se continuar a freqüentar esses lugares. Lá só tem _boiola_! — Prongs me deu um cutucão com o dedo.

— Pare com isso, Padfoot. — estava segurando o riso — Se o nosso amigo gosta desses ambientes, não podemos fazer nada.

— Vou arrumar um curso intensivo de como virar homem em cinco lições. — falei, pegando Prongs e Worm pela mão porque, pelo jeito, eu era o único que sabia a localidade de tal bar para aparatar.

— Mais respeito, Sirius! — ralhou, falsamente, Worm — Está falando de sua própria raça!

— HAHA! Cale a boca, roedor!

CRAQUE

E como eu me lembrava daquela porta de carvalho envernizada e pequena, arredondada na parte superior. O letreiro continuava o mesmo, com as letras P, S, M e B todas piscando. O & já nem ascendia mais. A música horrível de um suicida continuava a tocar e, se mudasse para outra música da faixa do cd, eu não saberia diferenciar tamanha a batida trágica e tediosa se repetia. Fora isso, o silêncio reinava com alguns estalares de dedos frenéticos, o que significava o fim da apresentação de alguém. Por experiência própria, até sabia quem estava se apresentando, infelizmente. Ele, decerto, não sabia o quão envergonhado eu ficava ao vê-lo recitando poemas idiotas. Qual era a de Moony, afinal?

— Ah, parece um lugar legal. — mentiu James. Porque ele estava mentindo, claro. Não tinha a menor possibilidade de ele estar falando a sério sobre aquele cheiro de incenso de lavanda e a luz — ou quase falta dela — vermelha que tinha do ambiente. Aquilo era um ambiente para derrotados, totalmente no fim da carreira. Quero dizer, os caras nem _aplaudiam_ quando encerrava um poema. Ficavam apenas a estalar os dedos e olhavam torto para quem se empolgava — ou tentavam empolgar, porque lá a alegria passa longe dos rostos dos jovens. _Esquisitos_. Depois de cinco visitas àquele lugar, jurei jamais voltar. E lá estava eu, cumprindo a promessa.

Entramos e logo recebemos a lufada de cigarro habitual. Prongs quase teve o pulmão arrancado de tanto tossir, pois é alérgico a essas coisas. Worm começou a lacrimejar. O nariz de James estava inchando e avermelhando tanto que pensei que fosse explodir se ficasse mais tempo por lá, procurando Remus entre as mesas de pessoas com caras de bosta. Ou todos me reconheciam por causa dos meus "micos", segundo Moony, ou não gostavam de visitantes tanto quanto não gostavam de ar puro e vida. Os olhos de Worm nem eram mais vistos graças a sua alergia ao incenso. É, eu também gostaria de estar cego para não ver aqueles _esquisitos_ me olhando como se eu fosse... Esquisito. Já falei que odiava aquele lugar? Pois é.

— Saiam daqui vocês dois. — mandei com um acenar de mão — Eu procuro o Moony sozinho, porque não quero passar a noite em Saint Mungus. — nem precisei repetir; os dois já tinham me deixado sozinho naquela empreitada. Como se fosse o meu casamento, huh? Por favor, enfrentar aqueles _esquisitos_ era pior que perder Rosier. Beleza, não era. Mas quase.

— Este poema vai para os meus melhores amigos. — reconheci, desesperado, a voz que soava pelas caixas de som. A música parou para dar espaço ao novo palhaço no palco. Nem precisei empurrar para chegar perto do mini-palco com espaço para só o banquinho e o microfone, porque ninguém se levantava como nos meus shows. Metallica era infinitas vezes melhor que aquele lixo. Nem ousava comparar, claro.

— Ode à Confiança — começou ele, a boina tampando um de seus olhos cor de âmbar junto dos cabelos castanho-claros. Estava com uma calça jeans escura apertada e blusa preta também colada ao corpo. Não vou negar que os músculos de Remus estavam bem impressionantes.

— Como o horizonte, ó Tênue minha, — fechou os olhos e fez cara de quem está no banheiro. De verdade, no banheiro, naquela maior dificuldade de recortar os descontos de peças de motocicleta, sabe? — Quebranta-me. — _que_ o quê? Ah, viu porque eu sempre detestei esses boiolas? Eu parecia tão idiota perto deles. Mas o Moony estava gato. OH, CÉUS! OLHA O QUE ESSE LUGAR FAZIA COMIGO! — Faça-me ar de universo, — eu não estava com muita paciência para isso. E tínhamos pouco tempo para cumprir as coisas que James queria — Infinito de desilusões, — quanta bobagem, sério. Subi no palco.

— Sinto muito desapontar vocês, caros maricas... Digo, amantes das artes funestas, mas temos de ir. — Remus estava tão surpreso que nem conseguiu se livrar do meu aberto em seu braço e nem enquanto o puxava para fora daquele antro de _esquisitos_. E esses se levantaram resmungando, quase impediram minha saída, mas fui rápido demais para os lesados. Afinal, esses caras nem se exercitam, aposto. Vivem para escrever essas coisas cafonas. Graças a Merlin o ar voltou aos meus pulmões, frio e puro — tirando a poluição, claro. Soltei Remus, ainda pasmado demais para expressar qualquer coisa.

— Finalmente! — reclamou James — Pensei que teria de entrar naquela espelunca de novo. — ah, então era espelunca?! Viu só? Eu tinha dito que o lugar era podre, mas ninguém quis acreditar em mim.

— Eu estava declamando um poema a vocês! — agora o lobo ia uivar mesmo; Remus estava revoltado, rubro de vergonha e raiva — Como pôde me tirar de lá desse jeito, Sirius?! Não gostei, viu?! Tenho de voltar e terminar minha apresentação, antes dos Dançantes...

— Quem?

— Um grupo de esquisitos que fingem dançar alguma coisa, mas ficam parados no palco, mudando de posição ou semblante depois de longos minutos com uma música de dormir de fundo. — respondi e a desaprovação de Remus aumentou.

— Não fale assim, Sirius! Só porque você não consegue escrever não significa que pode falar mal de quem gosta. E tem mais... — era tanto falatório que nem prestei atenção. Já estava me virando para Prongs, tão atento ao discurso de Moony quanto eu, para perguntar para onde íamos agora.

— A Marlene ia me ajudar a comprar um presente, sabe? — ele falou sem jeito — Eu não sabia que precisava dar algo além do anel, mas ela acha necessária uma coisa a mais, porque a Lily é muito apegada aos detalhes e tudo o mais. Bem, eu só estou tentando fazer tudo dar certo. — deu de ombros. Fiquei encarando aquela forma patética de embaraço. Prongs era tão doce que me embrulhava o estômago quando se tratava de sua ruiva. Virei para Wormtail, realmente interessado nas palavras infindáveis de Lupin.

— Mande-o calar a boca. — ordenei Worm e ele se sobressaltou — Temos de continuar a tarefa. — expliquei, postando-me ao pé de Prongs para aparatarmos juntos em busca de McKinnon. Peter continuou me encarando com medo.

— Mandar o Moony ficar quieto? Eu... Eu... Eu não posso, posso? — ele levou as mãos à boca num gesto de apreensão. Revirei os olhos.

— Além disso, se você se sente tão ameaçado por pessoas de orientação sexual diferente de você, é porque alguma coisa em comum com elas você tem, sabia? Eu convivo muito bem com as diferenças, afinal, eu não posso julgar ninguém. Um lobisomem não pode apontar o dedo contra as pessoas diferentes, entende? E eu gosto daquelas pessoas do bar, bem como a poesia...

— Moony

— Você entendeu, Padfoot? Não quero mais você implicando com as coisas que faço e nem nada disso. A vida é minha, eu cuido dela como bem quiser e convivo onde e com quem quiser...

— MOONY, TEMOS COISAS A FAZER. CALE A BOCA! — ele me olhou com enorme rancor e calou-se resignado, de alguma forma. Wormtail ficou entre nós, todos esperando James.

CRAQUE

Tomado o fôlego, Lupin recomeçou sua discussão comigo por todo o caminho do princípio ao final da pequena rua cheia de meninas risonhas e senhoras de quarenta anos bem cuidadas exuberando sexualidade. Aquele clima era todo muito diferente do que eu esperava. Quero dizer, Marlene continuava morando com os irmãos, longe dos pais, mas em uma rua respeitável de muggles. Mais uma vez, voltei a não escutar uma palavra de Moony, apesar de pedir desculpas e prometer jamais fazer isso novamente. Bem, só se algum outro maroto quiser se casar e inventar de fazer os preparativos para o pedido às escondidas, em plena madrugada. Uma mulher passou olhando para nós quatro e mostrou uma nota altíssima, apontando para Lupin.

— Meu Merlin! — exclamou ele ao se desviar das investidas da mulher e correr atrás de nós, pois seguimos a passos largos enquanto ele era atacado — _Onde_ a McKinnon está? Isto aqui não é lugar para uma garota como ela. — olhou para trás com uma careta, encarando a senhora que quis comprá-lo a todo custo. Eu só conseguir rir.

— Por favor, Moony! — disse entre os risos — Até parece que você não conhece nossa amiga. Marlene costumava sair comigo, esqueceu?

— Não, não esqueci. Ela namorava um jogador diferente do time a cada dois meses. Chegou a me cantar certa vez, mas nada muito grave. Nunca aceitei ser o outro de alguém. — implicante.

— Eu não era o outro, apenas a divertia quando o namorado não tinha competência para fazê-lo. E não vejo problema algum nisso. Eu era solteiro.

— E ela namorava.

— E agora é noiva e anda freqüentando essa rua... — apontei para uma roda de mulheres aos vinte e cinco anos, as quais se concentravam a frente de um cubículo iluminado por diversas luzes coloridas e gritavam para quaisquer coisas "delícia" que se encontravam ali. Fiquei até espantado de nenhuma delas ter se voltado para me ver mais de duas vezes, um comportamento estranho, pois sempre chamei muito a atenção das raparigas.

— Que lugar é este?! — quis saber Peter, o qual tinha sido agarrado por uma senhora de cinqüenta anos, por aí. Ela o agarrava pela blusa, quase o deixando pelado, e oferecia uma exorbitante quantidade de libras por ele. E quanto a mim? Nem cinco centavos.

— Bem, ela disse que seria o lugar da... — ele ficou sem fala durante alguns segundos, assistindo conosco um grupo de dez moças saírem carregadas por cinco homens sarados — até demais, em minha opinião — e despidos — só de cuecas. Ficamos sem voz por algum tempo depois daquela visão —... Despedida de solteira de Lily. — é, isso explicava a situação por completo.

— Felicidades ao casal. — falei, encarando o rosto derrotado de meu melhor amigo. Ele era tão preocupado, coitado. Lily jamais se deixaria guiar pelos conselhos diabólicos de Marlene quanto a rapazes e festas e bebedeira e Streep tese. Certo? Porque ali era, sem dúvida alguma, uma rua restrita para mulheres interessadas em shows _calientes_ e rapazes bárbaros para satisfazerem seus desejos mais secretos. Era tão mais simples pegar meu telefone. Nem precisariam pagar, de verdade.

— Não acredito que ela pretende mesmo dar uma festa à Lily _aqui_. — balbuciava, caminhando mais para o final — Marlene quer acabar com meu casamento um dia antes dele acontecer! — estava começando a surtar, então, tive de lhe dar um bofetão e sacudi-lo.

— Acorda, rapaz! A sua ruiva não faria nada que te machucasse. Quantas vezes ela terá de te provar isso? Lily decidiu ficar com você, lembra? Vocês moram juntos, têm uma vida inteira pela frente! Sem temores agora, quando você tem o poder de acertar tudo, de fazê-la feliz oficialmente. Entendeu? — os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Prongs carregavam o brilho da dúvida se aquilo daria realmente certo, para meu desespero. Eu sabia que, se seus planos falhassem ou se ele desistisse no meio do caminho, se arrependeria amargamente. E por mais que eu não acreditasse em... _Casamento_... Eu me preocupava com James, só ele me importava. Sempre foi assim, desde o começo do namoro dos dois — Sem fraquejar, Potter! — falei a sério e, silenciosamente, fui apoiado por Remus, o qual continuava emburrado comigo, e por Peter, o qual soltou um "Viva!".

— Nossa, que comovente, Six! — ouvi uma voz zombeteira atrás de mim — Passou a acreditar em amor eterno? — fitei os olhos de safira de uma das morenas mais lindas que já vi, e elas são apenas duas — Porque esperou que eu ficasse noiva de outro cara para decidir isso? — apesar da brincadeira, senti suas palavras como um soco no estômago. Nossa relação era assim: as verdades ditas entre zombarias inofensivas, o coração machucado por questões indizíveis e os olhos atentos a qualquer esperança eternamente vã, mas satisfatória.

— Lene. — sorri, soltando Prongs e dando um abraço apertado em McKinnon. O cheiro de amora de seus cabelos castanhos persistia a me tirar do ar. Seu corpo continuava curvilíneo e tentador. Chegava a ser cômico o esforço de mantê-la naquele abraço por mais tempo que o necessário.

— Posso respirar? — ela brincou e eu a soltei. O anel de diamante dela quase me cegou, quando uma luz incidiu sobre sua mão. McKinnon virou-se para Remus e Peter, cumprimentando-os tão entusiasmada quanto cumprimentou a mim. Isso parecia tão errado.

— E então, Jamie? — falou depois de abraçá-lo — Qual a minha função mesmo? Bebi algumas coisas no El Toro e acabei esquecendo algumas coisas, desculpa. — deu um sorriso encabulado enquanto guardava um pedaço de pano — ou cueca fio-dental — no bolso de sua jaqueta jeans. Jaqueta, aliás, que eu tinha dado em seu aniversário de dezoito anos e a qual ela disse que jamais usaria por ter sido minha — tinha até o meu perfume impregnado no jeans. Significaria aquilo alguma coisa?

— Um presente para Lily.

— Oh, certo! Pensei que você pudesse dar uma roupa que combinasse com o anel, sabe? Porque, depois de propor em casa, você pretende fazer um jantar para tornar oficial...

— Pensei que a proposta já fosse oficializar tudo!

— E aí ela poderá usar o vestido, porque pensei em um vestido bem bonito. — ela ignorou totalmente o rosto desesperado de James, o qual não parava de repetir "Jantar de noivado? Eu não sabia! Mas... Um jantar? Podia ser um bolinho e olhe lá" e Marlene não parava de ignorar.

— Beleza — eu disse, pois não suportava mais a ficar naquela rua de mulheres loucas por sexo com um cara surtado e uma antiga "namorada" que não me dava atenção —, entregue logo esse vestido e vamos para casa. — Marlene ficou de olhos arregalados.

— Como assim? Eu pensei que fôssemos escolher juntos! — virou-se para James — Foi o que você disse! Eu apenas ajudaria a _escolher_, não é?! — suspirei exasperado e Remus interveio.

— Tudo bem, Lene. Leve-nos para a loja ou sua casa, qualquer coisa que tenha roupa para ver. — falou, arrancando um suspiro de McKinnon.

— Ah, ainda bem que não tem problema. — suspirou mais uma vez de alívio — Vamos para a casa de Dorcas, porque já separamos tudo por lá. — ela sorriu e ergueu o braço para que pudéssemos aparatar em conjunto. Por alguma razão, eu já sabia que não podia dar boa coisa aquela história de "separamos tudo".

CRAQUE.


	3. Círculo de Paixões

**Enquanto você dormia**

__

_por Padfoot_

**_

* * *

_**

Eu já estava me acostumando ao deslocamento rápido. Bem, ou era isso ou eu não conseguiria sobreviver à noite que teríamos. Engoli o enjôo, suspirando aliviado por, mais uma vez, chegarmos numa rua menos movimentada que a anterior. Porém, com pouco entusiasmo, constatei que estávamos noutro lugar carregado de cheiros e gostos familiares muggles. Pelas barbas, cuecas e todos os pêlos de Merlin! Eu merecia mesmo ser cercado por tudo aquilo que nunca tive? As lembranças não cederiam nunca? Senti alguém puxando minha mão e olhei para essa pessoa, após passar um minuto notando minha falta de sorte. Até James eu perderia — o coração pesou e o enjôo retornou para o meio da garganta. Encarar seu castanho-esverdeado era penoso e, talvez, eu não pudesse disfarçar a grande dificuldade de aceitá-lo casado ou noivo, porque ele disse:

— Quanto mais você demorar, Padfoot, menos tempo terá com suas concubinas. — seu sorriso cegou-me de tão radiante e só pude dar-lhe um curto tossido em resposta — Além disso, se quer tanto provar-me o contrário, precisa se empenhar direito. — revirei os olhos a este desafio malfeito. Não queria que ele desistisse de ser feliz, jamais permitiria tal coisa. Só eu sei o quanto tivemos de aturá-lo durante cinco ou seis anos em Hogwarts, e não suportaria passar por toda aquela provação de novo. Ademais, seria tolice ver sua vida, tão exemplo para mim de normalidade e inspiração, destruída por algo que eu apenas não entendia.

— Sim, Black, deixe de ser um egoísta e venha logo. A casa de Docs é a terceira. — interrompeu-nos Marlene, colocando-se entre nós — apesar de eu não ter percebido o quanto James ficara próximo de um momento para o outro — e tomando-nos pelos braços. Remus e Peter fitavam-nos com sorrisos nos lábios, aguardando as pazes que não precisaríamos fazer nunca a respeito disso. Havia uma luz de entendimento em Lupin, o qual agradeci internamente por não tê-la expresso em palavras, continuando o caminho ditado por McKinnon. Guardei minhas mãos no fundo dos bolsos e deixei que ela também me guiasse.

A terceira casa era pequena, sem muitos detalhes nas paredes amareladas e telhado bem vermelho. O portão era baixo, pouco maior que as gramíneas do jardim de tulipas, bem como sua mureta de pedras claras bem posicionadas. Não tinha árvores, tampouco cortinas nas janelas, o que me preocupou por alguns segundos. Pelo visto, Meadowes encontrava-se segura o suficiente para tamanho descuido — não podíamos mais dar-nos o luxo de viver sem grades ou grandes muros. Uma cabeleira loura atravessou a janela aberta e pude ver sua face sorridente, os olhos azuis bem claros e suas mãos movendo-se em cinco direções diferentes graças a sua mania de falar com gestos espalhafatosos. Peguei-me rindo, lembrando das confusões que seus gestos, combinados aos de Lily, já renderam aos alunos desavisados de Gryffindor — eu mesmo já ganhei um olho roxo. Não ouvíamos o que dizia, e só pude concluir que seus feitiços de proteção eram bons de verdade. Um suspiro desviou minha atenção das constatações, voltando-me para Remus. Finalmente tinha perdoado meu indecoroso ato de tirá-lo do palco, porque via agora sua pequena. Depois de três anos o sentimento continuava? Coloquei a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo-o menear a cabeça com um sorriso tímido. Então, continuava. Será que eu não sentiria isso por ninguém? Suspirei, olhando Marlene se aproximar do portão, virando-se para os dois lados para se certificar de que ninguém estava nos vendo. Uma centelha arroxeada saiu de sua varinha, posicionando-se até vinte e cinco centímetros longe da ponta.

— McKinnon... — principiou Moony, mas qualquer dúvida sua foi sanada ou afastada de sua mente. Emmeline nos viu e, com complicados acenos de varinha, desfez todos os feitiços ao redor da casa. Colocou metade de seu corpo para fora da janela, acenando com um dos braços enquanto o outro a ajudava a equilibrar-se no parapeito.

— Entrem, pessoas! É tão bom vê-los! — vi seus olhos estreitarem-se enquanto passávamos pelo portão, sendo eu o último — Até você, Sirius! Que lindo! Não o vejo desde o Natal passado, na festa dos Bones! Menino, pensei que estivesse na Albânia ou qualquer outro lugar distante! — gargalhou, e eu me adiantei para beijar-lhe o rosto, sendo retribuído. Seu cheiro de melancia permanecia imutável, como de praxe. Seria isto o que seduzira e prendera Lupin a seus encantos? Cansei de perguntar-lhe isto, na escola, e não tinha mais a vontade de fazê-lo reviver desamores passados. Ele não merecia isso, afinal, apesar de ser um lobisomem, era muito marica.

— Ficará de fora, Black? — a voz, que a princípio julguei ser de McKinnon, mostrou sua dona baixa e de rosto redondo. O olho castanho e os cabelos dourados jogados para o lado, debochando de mim. Esqueci-me que era **sua** a casa, e que todos nos reuniríamos ali. Afastei-me de Vance, a qual já se retirava da janela para cumprimentar os demais — Moony, na verdade. Abracei e rodopiei minha pequena, sentindo seu cheiro de amêndoa e o corpo excitante.

— Docs, você devia saber que me abraçar tem lá suas conseqüências. — brinquei, apertando seus traços contra os meus e aproximando minha boca de seu rosto. Os lábios esfregaram-se um ao outro, mas ela se afastou no último minuto, forçando-me soltá-la de meus braços. Dava cinco passos para trás, o sorriso ladino exposto.

— Black, nosso tempo de beijos já passou, não sabia? Agora estou noiva — mostrou a mão direita quase coberta por completo pelo seu anel de diamante — de Edgar. — ela riu da minha expressão pouco preocupada, cheguei até a revirar os olhos — Não venha me dizer que ele não tem pegada ou não é bom o bastante. Afinal, de uma forma ou de outra, você é incomparável e todas aquelas baboseiras que você costuma dizer sobre si. — não agüentei segurar a gargalhada, a qual alertou Bones de minha presença. Ele correu para a varanda, abraçando a noiva pelos ombros para simbolizar sua posse. Tão desnecessário e típico de um Ravenclaw! Todos sabiam das minhas brincadeiras, não precisava de uma cena.

— Boa noite, Black. — saudou-me, arrancando um sorriso educado de meus lábios. Sua mão apertou a minha, e pude resgatar dos outros anos o mesmíssimo comportamento formal de todo detentor de conhecimento de sua casa. Convidou-me e indicou o caminho para dentro, o que fiz sem mais delongas. Qualquer coisa poderia e seria usada contra mim naquele tribunal, pelo jeito. Acomodei-me junto aos outros num grande e branco sofá, entre Remus e Emmeline. Ficamos em silêncio, Meadowes desligou a televisão — muggles e seus botões, sempre me surpreendendo — e sento-se perto de Bones. Certo, tudo parecia bem e tranqüilo, tirando, claro, a perna de Prongs que estava com um tique nervoso e não conseguia para de tremer. Vi McKinnon colocar uma mão sobre a ela, pedindo que parasse, mas uma voz, vinda da cozinha, disse:

— Deixe-o demonstrar o que sente, Lene! O novo homem fora do mercado precisa extravasar de vez em quando. — sua risada era inconfundível, quanto mais os cabelos castanhos e ondulados como os da prima, a franja caindo-lhe perfeitamente sobre a boca grande e rosada pelo batom. A tez branca e de algumas charmosas sardas e os olhos inegáveis de alguém da família McKinnon apareceram no portal, declarando o corpo feminil que eu jamais experimentei — e tentei por várias vezes. Vi-me de pé, já recebendo a mulher de forma gentil.

— Mary, finalmente alguém solteira! — ri em seu ouvido, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Senti sua mão prender minha orelha, afastando-me com uma expressão de indignação e graça.

— Sou solteira ainda porque seu amigo ali — apontou Prongs com a cabeça, o que a prima fechou o semblante e cruzou os braços por cima do peito. Preciso dizer que senti vontade de fazer uma observação pouco educada sobre o decote de Marlene? — não teve coragem. Sabia que eu poderia ter dito sim mais vezes que a Lily, James? — ele ficou corado e, como sempre, arrepiou os cabelos e acertou os óculos sem necessidade. Ninguém se pronunciou, mostrando-se inquietos e pouco à vontade com a declaração de amor de Mcdonald. Quanta determinação, eu tinha de admitir.

— Deixe de colocá-lo nesta situação delicada, amiga. — uma gargalha pôde ser ouvida da cozinha, seguida por passos calmos — Você sabe bem que nossa querida ruiva é a única dona de seu coração. É assim desde que podemos nos lembrar, desista. — e sua figura conseguiu fazer tudo desmoronar. Tudo. E meu coração só sabia fazer uma coisa: bater. **Muito** forte.

TUM-DUM. TUM-DUM. TUM-DUM.

Pelo visto, o costume aos maus hábitos de Mcdonald não teria efeito sobre mim. Afinal, quantas vezes já não a escutei pronunciar promessas desinteressantes do que seria? Ela não foi a escolhida antes, tampouco seria agora. De forma inexplicável, os cabelos sedosos, o verde vibrante de sua íris e a voz límpida de minha menina eram os laços mais fortes com alguém que eu poderia ter — exceto os sangüíneos. E o rubro não poderia ser substituído pelo castanho, menos o liso pelas ondas bem delineadas. As curvas, porém, não posso negar a diferença sem, contudo, assumir partido da outra por este simples fato. Não depois de todos os anos sendo um admirador compulsivo. Não depois de meus esforços de reunirmo-nos esta noite. Não, principalmente, depois do plano traçado e a solução tomada. Solução esta que me uniria à única a quem desejo o calor e compromisso da alma. Porém, todas essas explicações foram dadas, sem efeito ou paciência que aturasse despejá-las de novo, o que me desajeitava ouvi-las tantas vezes. O que pude fazer, então, foi demonstrar o embaraço e coçar a nuca sem fitá-la de imediato. Não faria bem às minhas resoluções, tampouco à minha consciência. O corpo, como disse, era diferente e seduzia o mais desavisado pedestre. E essa combinação induzia o lado corruptor aparecer. Eu sei, contraditório e vulgar este pensamento, mas um homem tem seus limites e prioridades. Esta ocasião seria o limite, o qual testaria — sem necessidade — o primordial.

— Prima, eu não sei qual é a razão de estar aqui, mas devo informar-lhe...

— Que nada do que eu diga ou faça mudará os planos de hoje. — Mary terminou a colocação de Marlene como se aquilo já tivesse sido ponto de discussão entre elas. E foi, pelo o que seus olhares desconfiados puderam revelar-me. Não era minha intenção ser motivo de discórdia, mas agradecia McKinnon de todo o coração por tentar afastar a prima de suas idéias mirabolantes. Uma dessas, aliás, foi motivo de brigas intermináveis de Lily comigo, a qual acreditava que eu estivesse saindo com Mcdonald enquanto implorava por um beijo. Este fato, porém, não exclui a verdade — em partes —, mas não compete falar do passado. Não seria de bom tom, segundo o James bem comportado.

— Desde quando Mary mede suas ações, Lene? É tolice acreditar que ficará quieta e paciente enquanto o amor de sua vida é arrancado sem pudor de suas garras. — Elle Warhols, uma das morenas mais cobiçadas na época do colégio, alertou. Estava tão bela quanto podia me lembrar; suas roupas de couro rasgadas em alguns cantos do pano, o cabelo negro preso numa trança grossa e de aparência macia, os olhos escuros esquadrinhando as intenções duvidosas da amiga que me encarava — de maneira lasciva —, e o sorriso de escárnio estampado como seu melhor cartão de boas-vindas. A primeira coisa que invadiu minha mente ao vê-la, além da admiração e das marcas da saudade, foi: E agora, Sirius? E meus olhos foram magnetizados por suas reações enquanto um embate entre as três supracitadas se desenrolava.

O azul acinzentado estava estagnado ao tom acobreado de sua pele, memorizando cada pormenor de seus movimentos tão espalhafatosos quanto os de Lily e Emmeline. A boca pendia frouxa, dando-lhe o ar cômico de quem está perdido — o mais distante possível — do mundo, apesar de tê-lo todo à sua frente. E o teria — ou teve, há muito. Talvez o antigo domínio por aquelas terras tivesse voltado à sua mente, os vagos — quiçá vívidos — sabores de seus mais sórdidos encantos para fisgá-lo. Fantasmas, coitado, incapazes de desprenderem-se do consumado destino: separação. Mais rotineiros eram seus encontros com Elle, se comparados aos de Marlene, Dorcas e outras moçoilas. Mais intensos, segundo o próprio. Mais e melhores. Os castanhos barbaramente escuros dela também devoraram, por curtos segundos, o pedaço de meu amigo. Pois não era completo perto dela, nem se quisesse. Eram cópias de uma mesma moeda, simbolizando o nada que valiam no âmbito amoroso. Toscas matérias de ego e necessidade de se provar. Dissimuladas esperanças de, um dia, eternizar. Então, pela última vez, perguntei-me: E agora, Sirius?

— James? — alguém tentava me acordar das elucidações preocupadas e pouco claras dos vínculos duradouros entre Padfoot e Elle. Nem pensar estava sob minha jurisdição, pelo jeito — JAMES CORNELIUS POTTER! — assustei-me com o berro ao meu ouvido, encarando Marlene com pouca vontade. Ela não entendia a minha vontade de ajudá-los? O incansável desejo de vê-los unidos enfim? Talvez, e seu anil assegurou-me de outras irritações menos profundas e complexas que o caso, tivesse ainda resquícios de desaprovação quanto a perder Padfoot. Afinal, eram difíceis de disfarçar. Os desejos, digo. Mas, para evitar outros escândalos e poupar meus tímpanos, parei de elucidar. Era o **meu** tempo.

— Sim? — pedi que prosseguisse, notando o fim da discussão a parte. Suas feições continuavam carrancudas, bem como as de Mcdonald eram desafiadoras. Aquilo não significava boa coisa, eu sabia, e não me preocupei em esconder que, a partir daquele momento, evitaria quaisquer contatos com sua figura insinuante. Voltei-me inteiramente para Marlene, sentido o hálito quente de seu bufo estressado, o que me fez rir.

— Pare com isso, Potter! — resmungou entre os dentes, silenciando-me o máximo para satisfazê-la — Precisamos logo ir ao quarto de Docs, porque ela deixou as roupas lá. — fitei a outra, recebendo um aceno de cabeça afirmativo. Melhor, imaginei antes de me colocar de pé. Notei que os braços de Mcdonald penderam ao lado do corpo, o qual foi aprumado no intento de mover-se em nosso encalço. Olhei desesperado para McKinnon, procurando apoio que não veio. Ela revirou os olhos, como se aquilo pouco fosse importante ou pouco pudesse fazer para impedi-la, e eu só tive tempo de segui-la o mais próximo possível. A distância, porém, sempre foi uma barreira ultrapassada pelos propósitos de Mcdonald, especialmente quando ninguém se manifestava diretamente para freá-la. Será que Dorcas não poderia arrancar-lhe da escada ao segundo andar pelos cabelos? Quem sabe se, a chamando pelo apelido carinhoso de "Docs", ela não atenderia a este pedido mudo? Desviei-me destes pensamentos, porém, com a despedida fugaz de Emmeline e Remus:

— Vamos à minha casa pegar o anel, Jay. — e só pude ouvir o estampido reconhecível de aparatação. Num impulso tolo, contudo, virei para trás para vê-los partir, encontrando os olhos perturbadores de Mary, cheios de intenções malignas ao bom James._ O meu Prongs fervilhou de expectativa. "Uma aventura" foi o que prometeu e o sangue começou a pulsar muito rápido._

— Você tem o costume de não cumprimentar as velhas amigas, Sirius? — sua boca fazia graciosos e hipnotizantes gestos enquanto proferia aquelas palavras. A vontade que me dominou foi tamanha e incontrolável: caminhei para mais perto de sua figura baixa e de aparência rebelde. Nós dois sabíamos o quanto aquela imagem de inalcançável e determinada faziam mal à minha saúde mental.

— Desculpe, Elle. — tentei sorrir, mas a garganta encontrava-se seca e qualquer movimento poderia desintegrar-me em milhões de estilhaços — Olá. — e esta foi a resposta mais inteligente que pude oferecer naquele momento crítico. O que Warhols conseguia fazer comigo? Paralisava-me com seus olhos castanhos, calava-me com suas curvas voluptuosas e aprisionava-me com seu descaso. Descaso para comigo. Descaso para com os planos que poderíamos ter feito, se ela tivesse escolhido abandonar suas idéias anti-relacionamentos. E por que tudo sempre voltava desta forma quando a fitava?

— Oh, céus! — ela suspirou e não pude deixar de notar o movimento sedutor de seu busto. Sim, eu tentei lutar contra a vontade que continuava a me dominar, mas estava tão complicado... Tanto que me aproximei um pouco mais, disfarçando com uma risada rouca — Começamos muito bem este reencontro. — suas feições sempre denotavam o sentimento que tentava transmitir. Achava isto tão _sexy_ e _engraçado_. Consegui ver as covinhas que ela tinha ao lado dos lábios, atentando-me para o fato de nunca ter visto outras iguais àquelas. Sim, já encontrei outras covinhas, mas nas bochechas... Nunca aquelas. Nunca mais.

— Você sabia que está me assustando? — sua sobrancelha direita ergueu-se e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Por que isto sempre era demais para mim? E por que o gosto de sua pele e a sensação de ter sido usado estava pulsando tão fortes dentro de mim? Não tinha explicação para os fenômenos que me acometiam. ONDE ESTAVA JAMES? — Sirius... — ONDE ESTAVA? ONDE ESTAVA? NINGUÉM VIRIA ME SALVAR? — Sirius... — REMUS? PETER? — Sirius... — CACETE, EU IA ENLOUQUECER!

— Não... — fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente. Era difícil até articular o pedido de "não fale meu nome". Era tão complicado resistir à loucura que me tomava! POR QUÊ? O QUE ELA ERA PARA MIM? Só uma mulher que já experimentei. Uma. Mais uma. A uma. Nem uma?

— Não o quê? — quis saber, aproximando-se com seu infindável sorriso de deboche. Por que ela sempre ria de mim? Por que eu me expunha tanto ao ridículo, sabendo que ela jamais faria o mesmo? Warhols sabia da minha fraqueza — quantas não foram as vezes que eu disse em voz alta os poderes terríveis que tinha sobre mim? Warhols sabia e continuava a me instigar. Acho que ela gostava da sensação de ter alguém sob seu total controle, ou fazia por pura maldade de mulher. Sim, as mulheres têm esta malícia nata, esta capacidade doentia de se fazerem desejadas. Falar meu nome daquela forma despreocupada era um charme irresistível, e ela sabia! Sabia me fazer desejá-la, e intencionalmente! Maldosa! Cruel! Víbora!

— Sirius...

— NÃO! — afastei-me ainda de olhos fechados e a respiração pesada. Todas as vezes eram assim: um olhar simples, um fogo ardente, uma voz que me chama despretensiosa, um toque e o consumo. Consumo de mim. E eu não queria ficar incoerente desta forma; não podia. A minha antiga decisão de não me deixar envolver... Digo, a sua também decisão de não se deixar seduzir... A minha resolução de ter um mero caso com ela... Sua aceitação... Tudo ficava em hiatus, suspenso por todo o tempo que eu a clamava. Mas eu não me deixaria vencer pelas lembranças de uma noite, de uma viagem, de outras noites e dos beijos saborosos. NÃO!

— Ah, Sirius... — fitei seu novo suspiro, deparando-me com sua feição de pouco caso. Por que ela sempre conseguia me humilhar? Tratar meus desejos incontidos com tanta apatia era pior que ouvir um sonoro "não te quero mais". E, acredite-me, eu já ouvi isso desta boca volátil — Não comece com seus momentos de drama, por favor. Pensei que já tivesse superado as nossas férias do Ministério. Pare de viver de passado, é muito constrangedor. — deu-me as costas, voltando para a cozinha. CRUEL! MALÉFICA CRIATURA! Despedaçando todas as boas recordações dos afagos fogosos! MALDITA! Detentora de minha atenção e carcereira de minha alma! CONCUBINA INFERNAL!

— Para você é tudo muito fácil de ser apagado, não é? Só porque fazia tudo parte de seu plano hediondo! — fui atrás dela, na cozinha. Bebia um copo d'água com demasiada calma e evitava me encarar. — Não respondeu minhas cartas, cortou relações comigo... Só porque eu finalmente dei o que você tanto queria. — vi seu olhar gelado, a sobrancelha direita erguida e nenhuma sombra de sorriso, voltar-se para mim como um tapa.

— Pensei que o acordo era: não se envolver. E eu não me envolvi. Além disso, não se faça de usado, porque eu também dei o que você queria. Estamos quites, certo? Agora esqueça.

— Sim, você não se envolveu. Fez pior do que isso! — eu precisava me controlar. PRECISAVA. Mas seu semblante gélido era demais para mim.

— O que eu fiz, Sirius? — FALSA! DESENTENDIDA FORÇADA! MALDITA!

— FEZ COM QUE EU ME ENVOLVESSE! — já tinha gritado quando dei por mim, quebrando-me em milhões na sua frente. Minha primeira confissão desse tipo, arrancada à força e destruída com prazer. Pelo menos ela tinha parado de me olhar feito um merda.

— Eu fiz isso? — DISSIMULADA! Estava chegando ao meu limite.

— NÃO BANQUE A INOCENTE! AMBOS SABEMOS DISSO! — pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu queria MUITO poder bater em uma mulher.

— NÃO GRITE COMIGO! — e eu sou tão doente que, apesar de toda a raiva, reparei o quanto ela ficava bonita rubra — EU NÃO TIVE A INTENÇÃO DE TE SEDUZIR A ESTE PONTO! EU JAMAIS ESPEREI ISSO E VOCÊ SABE! NÃO VENHA ME CULPAR! — abri a boca para retrucar, mas, por um segundo, as palavras me faltaram. E neste segundo o Peter apareceu tarde demais.

— Por favor, vamos nos conter. Depois vocês resolvem qualquer pendência, sim? — o suor corria livre pelo seu rosto redondo e ansioso, e a voz não passava de guinchos altos e estridentes — James está chamando. — retirou-se, levando consigo a pergunta que eu teria feito — "ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?". E vi-me sozinho com Elle, também suado, arfando e rubro. E não pude deixar de desejar estar em outra ocasião desta forma... Com a mesma pessoa. Maldita.

— Fique aqui. — foi o único pedido que fiz e as nossas últimas palavras trocadas na cozinha. _Seu rosto revoltado merecia ser pintado, principalmente para que, no futuro, eu percebesse o que o brilho de seus olhos queria me dizer. Ou que eu pudesse ficar imaginando incansavelmente todas as interpretações (im)possíveis._

Eu jamais tive a oportunidade de estar ali. Seu mundo, apesar da amizade de três ou quatro anos, era fechado para mim. Restrita, duvido que tenha se aberto daquela forma a outra pessoa do gênero masculino. E lá estava eu, em seu cantinho mais adorado. O amaldiçoado mais sortudo dos mundos, e de longe o mais feliz. Ora, minha excitação estava tão à flor da pele que um mero acender de luzes me fez arrepiar por inteiro. Dava para ver perfeitamente o quarto que aparatamos, sentir seu perfume de essência de melancia e ver o quão organizada era. O paraíso que jamais ousei pedir para entrar, o pedaço do céu que nunca pensei pisar e sentir que podia ficar à vontade. E até isto ela fez questão de falar, deixando-me desnorteado. O que um sentimento reprimido por três anos era capaz de fazer? Sorri e agradeci sua gentileza.

Ainda aparvalhado com minha sorte, caminhei junto de sua figura esbelta para perto do closet. Emmeline deixou que eu sentasse na cama, pois assim a esperaria achar a caixinha com um conforto maior — pelo visto, demoraria muito. Aproveitei para repassar toda a emoção de estar onde estava e guardar cada por menor do momento mais sublime da minha vida. Bom, tirando os outros momentos com os marotos e com a própria Vance, mas este detalhe não precisa ser mencionado. Senti o peito inflar de expectativa: esperava que ela notasse como eu também podia compor com perfeição aquele quadro. Ela poderia até, finalmente, perceber o quanto poderíamos passar horas e horas sentados ali, conversando e rindo como sempre fazíamos, e como seria bom ter-me sempre. Ela **precisava muito** notar isso, _algum dia_.

Vê-la dedicando-se à busca era engraçado; fazia caretas discretas, exclamações furiosas e perguntas sem respostas. Não espalhava as coisas enquanto procurava, colocando-as no devido lugar depois de analisá-las. Perdi a conta dos sapatos, cintos, bolsas, cachecóis, luvas e vestidos. As saias e calças, presumi, ficariam nas gavetas bem longe dos olhares lupinos que eu lançava. Seus cabelos louros batiam-lhe na cintura fina, embaraçando-se no desespero. Era tão bonito de se ver que eu quase perdi sua voz chamando por ajuda. O resto do quarto simplesmente pareceu um borrão — movia-me rápido a seu encontro, perdido em imagens toscas de sorrisos agradecidos e beijos inesperados. Ser sonhador e não saber seu devido lugar... Não tem preço, de fato. Mas ficava impossível não me iludir com sua voz apontando a direção onde eu podia encontrar a caixinha e sua descrição — veludo verde, fecho de ouro com adornos de coração em prata e do tamanho da minha mão fechada. Emmeline era mesmo atenta aos detalhes... Então por que ela não via os meus sinais?

Mais de uma vez tive de espantar esta pergunta da cabeça enquanto enfrentava a selva do closet. Eram gavetas a se perder — pelo menos para um homem, porque nós homens sabemos viver apenas com o essencial — e caixas distribuídas por data, tamanho, cor e marca. Achei alguns vários fios de cabelo, senti toda a maciez dos tecidos e perdi-me em meio aos objetos de maquiagem: delirei. Eu não costumo delirar desta forma, sem motivos sólidos. Porém, pela primeira vez, perdi o controle de mim naquele universo deslumbrante. Ainda mais com Emme a me encostar a maior parte do tempo. Ela também sacudia os cabelos, me encarava profundamente por meio segundo, se abanava e se assoprava. Seria tudo imaginação? Bem, preferi não arriscar e apenas continuar procurando a bendita caixinha. Nossas mãos esbarravam-se de vez em quando, dando-me a impressão de uma dança mal terminada. E, sem sombra nenhuma de dúvida, meu amor por aquela loura era assim: uma valsa inacabada. Quiçá jamais valsada. Bem, era tudo minha culpa — de que adiantaria convidá-la para dançar se, no final, não poderíamos usufruir das palmas destinadas a nós? Umedeci os lábios e continuei a busca.

Ouvi uma quebra em sua respiração e voltei-me para Vance. A exclamação há muito aguardada surgiu em seus lábios, apresentando-me a caixinha perdida. Seu sorriso exuberante acertou-me o estômago e vi faíscas atarem-me ao desejo de tê-la. O brilho intenso dos olhos jubilosos também soube destruir toda a lógica que havia construído durante anos de amizade. Não me culpe por ser tolo e deixar-me levar por demonstrações sutis — ou inexistentes — de afeto. Era um sentimento reprimido, já casado de sua jaula cruel. E eu estava em seu quarto, desfrutando de todos os prazeres intermináveis que sonhei. Sem contar que eu estava a três dias da lua cheia — não estava? _Beijei-a._

— Como assim ainda não escolheu o vestido? — perguntei exasperado ao meu amigo indeciso. Será possível que eu teria de agüentar mais vinte e cinco minutos naquela casa? A sombra de meu passado continuava na cozinha, mas por quanto tempo eu a deixaria esperando lá — ou quanto tempo ela me daria para desaparecer — eu não sabia. Algo me puxava para o andar de baixo, e não era o coçar de nuca e o acertar de óculos de James que me livrariam desse magnetismo.

— Padfoot, eu não sei o que poderia agradar mais à Lily! — tentava se explicar, mas o rubor de suas maçãs do rosto não eram o suficiente para calar minha raiva. Como assim ele não sabia o gosto da noiva por roupas? Fechei os olhos e coloquei o dedo indicador e o polegar em cada uma das pálpebras, forçando-as a continuarem fechadas e para me manter longe de dar um soco no meu melhor amigo.

— Tenha a santa paciência! — tive de resmungar para que toda a impaciência escapasse e me deixasse menos estressado — Escolhe alguma porcaria que vá te dar vontade de comê-la, então! — abri os olhos e apontei para a pilha de cores e tecidos que estavam em cima da cama enquanto McKinnon e Meadowes experimentavam algumas peças para mostrá-las.

— SIRIUS BLACK! — como James conseguia ser tão hipócrita? Até parece que podia me repreender com usar essas palavras! Não era o que ele fazia com ela? — Não é bem assim que as coisas são! Eu não posso escolher algo sensual para Lily! Você sabe que ela tem vergonha de ficar mostrando o corpo. — ajeitou os óculos enquanto eu ria da informação.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Prongs! Ela não é mais a menininha de dezessete anos que você chamou para ir à Hogsmeade! Já é uma mulher de dezenove anos. Aliás, foi você quem a tornou mulher, então pare de tentar santificá-la! — fiz cara de entediado e suspirei.

— Olha, você pode descer e me esperar na sala, se está tão incomodado aqui em cima. Garanto que Elle terá o prazer de fazer companhia a uma pessoa de tão bom humor. — fez cara de indignado e mostrou-me a saída com a cabeça, voltando para perto de Dorcas e Marlene e suas incansáveis exclamações excitadas para os vestidos. Encarei Pettigrew, perdido em olhares para Meadowes e seus beijos passados. Coitado... Deveria ser um golpe muito grande vê-la noiva de Bones. Ainda bem que, segundo os boatos das cartas de Lily, o meu pequeno roedor estava engatando um romance com Jorkins. Suspirei, retirando-me do aposento já que não era mais bem-vindo. Eu não sei nem por que fui chamado para começo de conversa, mas tudo bem. Não foi um tempo totalmente perdido.

— Precisamos conversar. — parei de descer os degraus, contando-os enquanto perdiam-se sob mim. Levantei a cabeça para seu rosto próximo e pude ver que estivera me esperando ali todo o tempo. Umedeci os lábios a procura de uma saída, mas suas mãos se fecharam em meus punhos e guiaram-me para a porta mais próxima — o escritório que incontáveis vezes agarrei Meadowes em suas festinhas de aniversário. Não tive tempo nem de respirar, porque ela ta estava nos trancando.

— É verdade aquilo que você disse? — ela quis saber, mas não teria uma resposta. Eu não falaria nada, porque eu não queria estar preso com Warhols em lugar algum, muito menos para conversar sobre coisas estúpidas que tinham saído de minha boca meia hora atrás. Não, ela não arrancaria nada de mim. Absolutamente nada. E, se insistisse muito, eu poderia pedir socorro — marica! — aos estilistas próximos. Pronto, já estava com tudo organizado, agora era só tirá-la de perto da porta, rodar a chave e aparatar para o bordel que Potter jamais deveria ter me tirado. Jamais.

— Sirius... — OPA, PERIGO! Ela estava se aproximando de mim! Muito perto! MUITO PERTO! MUITO, MUITO, MUITO PERTO!

— Elle... — eu a empurrei para o lado e alcancei a porta. UFA!

_Mas em poucos segundos _— _para não dizer milésimos de segundos _— _ela me virou para fitá-la, prensando-me contra a madeira fria e grossa da porta. E eu não tive mais o que fazer senão correspondê-la com o mesmo ardor._

— Acho que ficarei com este preto mesmo, Lene. — procurei qualquer defeito no tecido, chequei a costura e os detalhes do bordado manual. Parecia-me tudo perfeito e pronto para ser usado por uma mulher magnífica. O sorriso de satisfação foi inevitável enquanto virava-me para encarar os amigos — O que acham? — deparei-me apenas com Peter, o qual se encontrava recostado na parede com os braços cruzados e a cabeça meio pendida enquanto tentava tirar um cochilo desconfortavelmente.

— Hã? — foi o que ele respondeu, fazendo revirar os olhos e suspirar.

— Padfoot não pôde mesmo esperar, não é? — perguntei, entregando o vestido para Marlene e Dorcas encaixotá-lo da melhor maneira possível, tirando o preço e enlaçando-o com uma fita lilás. Elas aproveitaram para guardar o resto das roupas espalhadas — e para ficar com algumas que gostaram — que deveriam devolver para a loja. Aprumei meu corpo depois de uma espreguiçada para ajudá-las nesta árdua tarefa — afinal, quem mandou pegar tanto vestido assim? Mulheres não sabem mesmo simplificar! — junto de Peter, o qual foi _obrigado_ pelas duas. Porém, duas mãos agarraram meu braço direito e um perfume peculiar invadiu minhas narinas quando sua dona cochichou ao pé do meu ouvido:

— Acho que o vestido ficaria mais elegante em mim. — arrepiei e tive de balançar negativamente a cabeça para não me deixar envolver por suas teias. Aranha charmosa do inferno! Fitei as costas de Marlene, mas ela estava ocupada demais conversando com Dorcas para me salvar. Peter era outro ocupado em driblar os afazeres ditados pelas garotas, então, estava por minha conta. _E risco._

— Mary, eu acho é que você devia para com isso. — fui ríspido, embora não me importasse e tivesse certeza de que minha voz se partira na última palavra. Senti uma gota de suor frio passar pelo meu rosto como as lembranças de Mcdonald nas ruas roupas inusitadas em nossos encontros. Céus! Por que eu fui tão tolo em ceder aos meus caprichos hormonais? Por quê? Se eu tivesse me dedicado somente à ruiva, talvez não estivesse passando tanta dificuldade em conter meu lado maroto. Talvez eu já até estivesse casado e feliz, sem me preocupar com Mary nenhuma.

— Só vou desistir quando tiver uma aliança no dedo, James. Sabes disso. — depositou um beijo avassalador em meu pescoço. AS TEIAS, AS TEIAS! Ela queria a mim como uma mosca e as tecia sem parar. James Potter, não faça nada! Prongs, mantenha-se fora disto! Merlin ajude-me!

— Mary, _por favor_ — implorei ao concertar os óculos sem necessidade — não comece! Estou numa missão importante, comprometido e...

— Minha principal missão é capturar você! — sorriu animalesca, agarrando-me e puxando-me para fora do quarto.

* * *

Colocou os brincos para ela, demorando suas mãos à última orelha, alisando seu longo pescoço até o colar. Respirava profundamente enquanto sentia o sangue correr, a mão direita acima de uma veia — ou artéria, ele não saberia dizer —, e, com a esquerda, acompanhava o balançar sutil de seu quadril até o espelho: ficaram estupefatos com tal resultado. Suas cópias traziam as conseqüências do assombro; a boca semi-aberta era o que mais ressaltava a expressão da mulher, apimentada de _desagrado_. Mas seus olhos deliciavam-se no conjunto como um todo; rosto, cabelo e corpo de ambos — _ambos, o casal_. O vestido, por mais comportado que fosse, caiu-lhe perfeitamente à pele marmórea, marcando as curvas voluptuosas salpicadas de colônia. Os cabelos caindo em graciosos e largos cachos, até a altura da cintura, fizeram-lhe perder o fôlego, bem como os adornos eram capazes de eternizá-la naquela moldura —_ junto dele_. O brilho bruxuleante do desejo por uma realidade alternativa em seu anil — inapagável ao fulgor das jóias —, jamais seria contido, contra todas as recomendações que tivera daqueles que encontrariam. Afinal, era a essência dele que estava atrelada por completo à obra-prima que visualizava: _pertencia-o_. Arrepiou-se ao pensar nisso, demonstrando a desmedida insanidade mascarada por sorrisos. E estes apareceriam quando chegassem ao restaurante — um vinco de _cólera_ perpassou sua testa enquanto a mão esquerda dele continuava presa à sua cintura, agora a guiando para fora do saguão majestoso.

O carro era preto, lustroso e impecável em sua totalidade. Servia-se de um motorista de meia idade, bem vestido para não estragar a composição luxuosa. Este abriu a porta para que a senhora deslizasse e se acomodasse dentro do veículo, sendo seguida sem mais delongas pelo acompanhante invejável daquela noite — _e de muitas outras_. Não abriram as janelas, tampouco se distraíram um com a voz do outro: nada poderia ser mais indicado que o silêncio persistente entre eles. Suas expressões fortes, determinadas e idênticas — _por pura ironia é que combinavam _— não davam outro ar que não o aristocrático. Talvez de melancolia e rancor, mas para estes sentimentos nenhum dos dois foram _treinados_. Havia apenas, e isso sem questionamentos, o acordo mútuo, a _conveniência_ e a ilusão. Não importava quantas árvores, ruas, carros ou casas fossem deixados pelo caminho, chegar ao destino proposto era a única razão de o ser. E eles eram — monumentos de astros vagos pelo espaço infindável e baço do ego. E a viagem até o restaurante de ares parisienses foi curta, tanto que eles não puderam usufruir mais solidão que a habitual. O chofer fez seu trabalho mais uma vez, permitindo que o casal passasse e pudesse ser visto pela clientela imóvel. Vários prenderam a respiração — _fúteis muggles, tolos humanos_. Deslumbraram-se com o charme e afeto inegável que o rapaz, de pouco mais de vinte e um anos, voltou-se para sua acompanhante:

— Diga-me, querida, vais beber esta noite? — um sorriso cordial e tímido surgiu nos lábios rubros pelo batom, sua mão direita foi tomada com graciosidade e apertou aquela que a tomava com despretensioso carinho enquanto os passos eram pedidos por seu guia.

— Apenas se o senhor desejar, querido. — foi a resposta educada que saiu de seu âmago ferino antes de visualizar o casal idoso que os aguardava na melhor mesa. O puro diamante em seu dedo faiscou e as palavras gravadas ao redor do anel queimaram-na: _Para todo o sempre minha. R.L._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da autora: **Obrigada pelas reviews, de verdade. Espero que continuem lendo e mandando, porque responderei a todas quanto a história acabar (por ter mais tempo e tudo o mais). Obrigada mesmo!


	4. Lua de Sangue

**Enquanto você dormia**

_Por Padfoot_

* * *

_Havia escuridão. Ela era tão profunda que não existiam sombras e penumbras possíveis em suas paredes sufocantes. Havia também a consciência, ou sua fraca presença naquele breu de verdades vedadas. Nada parecia concreto, feito porções de um desespero tremendo de firmar-se correto. Os pedaços de sentimentos desfragmentaram-se ainda mais quando a tez macia dos lábios me alcançou. Encontrou-me à deriva de lutar contra os instintos que me aprisionavam a luz, há muito abandonada. O gosto dessa tez reestruturou-me. O sabor da língua úmida e esguia também contribuiu para a dissolução de várias idéias que moveram o meu mundo durante anos. Era uma nova sensação de impotência: afirmava-se como algo proibido, mas desejoso. E não havia espaço para batalhas internas, tampouco para reconsiderações. Então, como me reestruturou? Pois se fez de ego e indagações que antes não tinham respostas, mas resolveu-se como um beijo que se consome com sofreguidão. E jamais torna a reacender-se, feito pólvora que é usada uma vez e esfarela-se em fuligem de vertigens. Vertigens minhas, as quais tratei de findar para recuperar o ar e a luz._

— ONDE ESTAVA, JAMES? — berrou Marlene ao encontrar-me sentado na escada, descascando um mínimo papel de parede descolado. Sim, em mim também havia pontos sem nós, desatados nos embaraços de minha mente e pensos em meu coração, mas nunca ousei descolá-los, nem ousaria.

— Aqui. — respondi com simplicidade sem encará-la, o que a fez descer mais dois degraus para ficarmos nivelados e prontos para o conflito: ela não acreditou em minha afirmação, e com razão. McKinnon sabia bem quando eu mentia; afinal quantos anos não passamos juntos? Nossas famílias eram amigas desde a fundação do mundo bruxo como o conhecemos, logo éramos unha e carne, como os anos em Hogwarts vieram confirmar.

— Sei... — e, como sempre, ela conseguia ser discreta e respeitosa. Graças aos anos de convivência aprendeu a não tentar me espremer verdades que eu não quisesse partilhar à primeira pergunta. Coçou o queixo e jogou os cabelos para trás com um umedecer de lábios. Fitou-me por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir seu questionário: — Cadê minha prima? — e como eu já tinha previsto esta pergunta — e tantas outras que, talvez, ela jamais fizesse — ergui-me do degrau com uma espreguiçada demorada e de visível tédio.

— Da última vez que a vi, estava trancada num quarto. — dei de ombros e acertei os óculos sobre o nariz. Isso a deixou mais desconfiada, pois suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se ao limite de sua testa, mas continuou não me pressionando para mais detalhes que, sinceramente, eu não estava disposto a dar. Suspirei dando de ombros outra vez e findando o assunto. Essa minha mania de acabar com momentos cruciais devia ter fim também, e teria, quando eu tivesse um anel de ouro em meu dedo anelar. Prometi-me. **Jurei-me**.

— Certo... — Marlene também suspirou ao revirar os olhos em desaprovação. Só porque não me interrogava não significava que aceitava bem o que estava acontecendo. Ou o que ela _pensava_ ter acontecido, algo que nunca saberei ao certo o que era, porque, se dependesse de mim, aquele momento limitava-se ao tempo gasto ali. Nada mais. Nem a lembrança.

— Vamos descer. Padfoot e Wormtail devem estar à espera. — começamos a descer o restante da escada juntos, meu braço pendurado em seus ombros e o seu em minha cintura. Aquilo já servia para selar nosso profundo segredo... Ou a ausência dele, ela não saberia.

Chegamos à sala e, como tinha previsto, lá estavam Sirius, Peter, Elle e, para minha surpresa, Emmeline e Remus. Os últimos estavam um ao lado do outro, encabulados e, assim, com expressões divertidas. No silêncio entre eles constatava-se uma graciosa linha finíssima e recém-tecida, mas de teor duvidoso e desconhecido a nós, que os assistíamos em seus gestos polidos. Era incrível a similaridade entre suas personalidades corretas e, de certa forma, frias. Bem, não exatamente frias, mas vulcões adormecidos que, em raras ocasiões, pareciam prestes a explodir. Meu olhar indagador encontrou o de Padfoot e concluímos entre nossas mentes interligadas: _a noite não era apenas de um só noivado_. Então, para um novo olhar significativo entre nós não ter mais perguntas que não poderiam ser respondidas naquele instante, desviei meu azul acinzentado antes que ele percebesse a minha conexão com outra pessoa no ambiente.

— Ora, cadê a dona da casa? — perguntei tirando minhas mãos de dentro dos bolsos das calças para passá-las em meus cabelos embaraçados. Pigarreei alto para calar qualquer pensamento inquisidor de James, embora soubesse que isso nunca bastava para contê-lo por muito tempo. Logo eu teria de explicar os fios desarrumados e o olhar cortado.

— Ficou arrumando o quarto com Edgar, mas disse que podíamos ir. — Marlene me respondeu prontamente e, não pude deixar de notar, encarava Warhols de maneira pouco agradável. Pelo jeito, muitas coisas passavam por sua mente maliciosa. Por Merlin! Será que ninguém mais podia ter segredos em paz? Senti o braço de Elle afastar-se de mim o mais depressa possível depois da encarada de McKinnon — eu nem tinha percebido que estávamos tão próximos. Ela tossiu de leve e foi para a cozinha sem dizer palavra, o que fez Marlene segui-la de perto. Péssima idéia, Elle!

Voltamo-nos — Prongs e eu — para Emmeline e Moony que continuavam parados um ao pé do outro. O último pigarreou escondendo uma sutil risada de desconforto, o que de fato entregou todo o lance entre eles. Então o tempo passado fora teve frutos? Pelo menos agora eu tinha a certeza de que nossas vidas estavam todas prestes a mudar. E para melhor. Moony adiantou-se para perto de Prongs e entregou-lhe a caixinha aveludada com o anel, _o bendito anel que selaria o destino de todos_. Ou o começo de certas histórias que, de início mesmo, foram complicadas de dar continuidade para a verdadeira primeira linha de desenvolvimento. Certas introduções deveriam ficar de fora, não? Bem, Alice e Frank, se me lembro bem, jamais tiveram muitas dificuldades — se você ignorar o ódio de Augusta por Alice no primeiro encontro das duas, sem falar do desconforto latente entre elas quando estão num mesmo cômodo da mansão Longbottom. Aliás, Alice e Frank faziam muita falta. Por que tiveram de viajar justo este fim de semana para Paris?

— Agora que temos o anel e o presente o que falta? — quis saber e minha voz saiu rouca, ainda desaparecida pela surpresa. Não me culpe por ficar surpreso ao senti-la retribuindo o meu breu particular, o qual explodiu em plena felicidade. Eu ainda sentia todo o ardor da impotência àquele sentimento correspondido que quase não conseguia esconder. Eu! A pessoa mais discreta e confiável e controlável de todas as outras! Pigarreei para calar um sorriso pretensioso, porém soube que era tarde demais para fazê-lo: os rapazes já tinham entendido tudo o que se passara. E o mais incrível de tudo é que eu não me importava nem um pouco com as futuras brincadeiras que aquela compreensão poderia me trazer mais tarde. _O que importava era prosseguir_.

Cheguei à sala bem quando Lupin ressuscitava a triste verdade da noite: o noivado de James. Não bastava tê-lo sempre às escondidas, espreitá-lo em corredores escuros, em quartos vazios e salas de aulas fechadas: nada o prendia a mim definitivamente, nem minha vontade genuína de fazê-lo feliz. Comigo, quero dizer. Será que aqueles olhos eram tão míopes assim? Será que nenhum beijo roubado serviria para dissuadi-lo? Eu não era boa o suficiente para ele? Mas e todos os sinais de sermos feitos um para o outro? Todas as rejeições de Lily não contavam para amolecê-lo e fazê-lo deixá-la? Eu o amei por longos doze anos, desde o nosso casamento marcado ainda crianças. Amei seus cabelos desengonçados, suas mãos grandes e magras, seus olhos cor de mel que mudam de castanho claro para verde de acordo com a luz, por seus lábios finos e róseos, por sua pele alva e macia, por sua personalidade marcante.

Moldei-me a Potter como nenhuma outra seria capaz de moldar-se. Entreguei-lhe todo o meu coração como nenhuma outra entregaria. Aprendi a calar o choro e ignorar as negativas a cada investida. Fiz-me de carícias fugazes e contemplei o mais tórrido quadro de devassidão que a paixão pode esculpir em minhas linhas tortas. Fiz-me maçã, mas esqueci de dar-me em pecado sublime a ele, pois é Adão e não usufrui do fruto sozinho. Persuadi-me a não desistir e distanciar Lily de James. Ajudei — embora ele desconheça — Snape a colocar idéias desfavoráveis de James na cabeça de Evans. Varávamos a noite discutindo todos os defeitos do "cabeça de titica do Potter", ela me consolava — o que apenas servia para reafirmar o papel de vilão empregado a James — sempre que eu fingia chorar de desgosto por ele estar com outra, ela sempre me respondia "não darei chance alguma, Mary. Eu jamais ficaria com alguém que não sabe cuidar de um doce coração como o seu." No entanto, era o momento dela ter com o homem da minha vida tudo o que eu tinha sonhado para nós, tudo o que tinha ficado acordado entre nossas famílias há muitos anos antes dele conhecê-la e me rejeitar. _Apesar de todos os meus esforços eu estava ali para ouvir sua resposta fatídica._

O copo de água ainda estava em minha mão quando voltei à sala acompanhada por Marlene. Deparei-me com James analisando a caixinha de veludo verde com um entusiasmo desmedido e, com um aperto sincero no coração, também vi a expressão de Macdonald. A derrota estava estampada em seus olhos lacrimosos e na boca frouxa de palavras, de súplicas para que nada acontecesse. Eu sabia bem qual era essa sensação de impotência e desespero frente uma batalha perdida e muito lutada. E sabia no pretérito, pois me parecia que eu não mais precisaria conhecer este lado sombrio do amor. Meus olhos devoraram Sirius no exato instante que me recordei da nossa curta e decisiva estada no escuro. Tive sua resposta imediata acompanhada por um sorriso exuberante, o qual jamais conseguia resistir e esquecer. Ele conhecia este meu ponto fraco ou eu continuava na vantagem de tê-lo em minhas mãos?

O fato é que muito demorei em consegui-lo em minhas mãos. Foi anos de amizade para ele começar a entender que eu estava ali não só como uma garotinha brilhante e engraçada, pronta para auxiliá-lo e cuidá-lo sempre que quisesse e precisasse. Quatro anos, para ser mais exata. Quatro malditos anos ouvindo-o reclamar de garotas, de pegá-las e de ajudar a pegá-las feito animais estúpidos demais para fugir de suas garras. Quatro malditos anos de segundos lugares entre as mais bonitas ou mais espertas ou mais atraentes ou mais fáceis de conquistar. Quatro impossíveis anos de renuncias minhas em tentar ser algo mais por medo, por covardia de conseguir e não ser aquilo que eu sonhava e esperava. Até que finalmente concordamos em darmo-nos uma chance. Uma única e frágil chance exemplificada num beijo espetacular. E tudo pareceria perfeito não fosse nossa visível incapacidade de nos contentarmos em sermos felizes por completo, sem empecilhos, sem dificuldades e sem joguinhos. Era pedir demais de nós mesmos ficarmos juntos como queríamos, então, separamo-nos.

Na verdade, continuamos amigos e continuamos juntos, mas nada sério e concreto como Lily e James, depois de muitas conversas e conciliações, decidiram ficar. Até uma viagem fizemos juntos, a qual passamos uma semana em uma cabana, num vilarejo bruxo muito conhecido. E tudo pareceu mudar nesta viagem, mas fomos tolos mais uma vez. Ou eu fui tola o bastante para deixá-lo sem respostas minhas e uma viagem às pressas para o exterior. Fugir sempre foi, para mim, a melhor opção. Evitava maiores sofrimentos, porém descobri que também evitava as maiores alegrias. _Por este motivo eu permaneci na casa de Dorcas, atada ao fragmento de felicidade que, se eu desperdiçasse de novo, Mary me mataria._

Eu já imaginava onde aquele reencontro entre Elle e Sirius poderia chegar. Na realidade, eu temia por isso. Certo, eu estava noiva, tinha meu casamento para cuidar, tinha o meu próprio homem. Um que, diferente de Black, era fiel e leal e me amava de verdade. Mas o ciúme latejava em minhas veias enquanto um sorria para o outro de maneira tão aberta e carinhosa. Ele nunca fora assim comigo, mesmo quando ficamos juntos dois anos inteiros. Não era o mesmo olhar de agora, tampouco a mesma boa vontade e satisfação de estar perto. Havia diferenças sutis que destruíam toda a minha máscara de menina desencanada quanto aos sentimentos de Sirius por mim e os meus sentimentos por ele. Ora, pois tínhamos sentimentos um pelo o outro, não podíamos negá-los. _O que eu não compreendia é o que Elle tinha de tão especial para conquistá-lo de tal forma, enquanto todo o carinho que lhe dediquei continuava estampado em meus gestos e vontades._

Umedeci os lábios ao ver a mão ansiosa e trêmula de Potter tomar a caixinha do anel da mão de Remus. Era uma cena tão cômica e graciosa que tive de conter um suspiro acalorado de felicidade por meu amigo e, claro, por minha grande amiga. Ela ficaria tão contente e surpresa ao ver, pela manhã, este mimoso presente que o futuro reservava para sua vida tão longa e próspera em meio à guerra. Coloquei-me, é óbvio, em seu lugar de noiva... Não que isso demorasse muito mais a acontecer. Às vezes nos surpreendemos com luzes na escuridão de nossas almas entrelaçadas — o âmbar de Remus procurou-me com avidez e só pude ruborizar. A sensação de seus lábios formigava os meus, meu coração permanecia descompassado e a respiração seria um ofegar puro se eu não tivesse de contê-la. Como eu pude deixar passar despercebida essa paixão? Como pude iludir-me com idéias típicas de meninas inseguras? "Ele não está interessado, é apenas gentil." "Não confunda educação com affair." "Não o toque desta forma, Emmeline, ou vai assustá-lo! Ele é apenas um bom amigo." Pois sim, um ótimo amigo. _E um excelente beijador._

— **Não falta mais nada. Já podemos nos separar. **

Os talheres foram recolhidos junto dos pratos, deixando-os despreparados: não sabiam como prosseguir uma conversa normal sem a desculpa de sempre mastigarem o suspense e tensão das perguntas. O brilho do salão continuava refletido no interior do grande anel, o qual espalhava todo o fulgor pelas paredes e rostos despretensiosamente invejosos. O _Para todo o sempre minha. R.L._ passeava pelos cabelos negros livres, enrolando-se entre os fios e pensamentos nefastos da donzela. Ela preferia não ter sido queimada pela frase, não ter encarado o peso do diamante e ter negado o vil pedido, mas ali estava ela, acariciando-se com aquilo que mais desprezava. As taças foram retiradas e seu desespero aumentou, pois agora não teria como fugir ao assunto que os trouxera ali: Os preparativos.

— Querida, espero que esteja satisfeita. — a voz envelhecida da senhora chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela ergueu os olhos para a locutora — Não sei se esses muggles sabem mesmo como agradar seu paladar apurado, mas Reginald insistiu que este seria o restaurante mais apropriado para o nosso encontro. — para a salvação de todos, o café chegou, e a matriarca Lestrange logo bebericou um pouco do seu para quebrar seu assunto fútil. A jovem respirou profundamente e, nessa inspiração regenerativa à sua alma pútrida, sorriu com inconfundível ar de satisfação — sua capacidade de mascarar intrigava, mas enganava com perfeição.

— Não se preocupe, Mrs. Lestrange. O jantar estava excelente o bastante para apetecer o mais poderoso dos bruxos. — respondeu ainda com o sorriso nos lábios dúbios, os quais clamavam — mesmo que inconscientemente e apenas dentro da cabeça dele — o jovem que estava sentado ao seu lado. Ele afagou a mão macia e pálida que descansava em cima da mesa, repetindo o mesmíssimo sorriso bajulador que tinha a dona de sua atenção.

— Como já assinalei várias vezes, querida mãe, Megaira porta-se com o glamour de uma rainha. — evitou encará-la enquanto pronunciava as falsas palavras de afeto e prosseguia em seu afago. Era o ego que queria alcançar para laçá-la, enfim, aos seus desejos. Não, esses desejos não eram amorosos, ele não seria capaz de sentir tanto. Tratava-se somente de vencer o desprezo que o atiçava, assim, mais tarde, ele poderia desprezá-la com o sabor da razão em seus lábios — Ela consegue desfazer-se em elogios para com _essa gente_. — a ênfase passou despercebida aos ouvidos desatentos e iludidos dos espectadores de tal cena familiar e acolhedora. Mas ali estava e estaria todas as impressões que se poderia ter da figura do belo e educado jovem. Com efeito, do casal.

— É excelente ver que sua inquietação e inclinação para com a Miss Nott seguem intocáveis. — regozijou-se o senhor que estava defronte ao filho, estufando o pesado peito da idade e arrogância para ilustrar seu agrado. O anil da mulher e o castanho do rapaz encontram-se em uma silenciosa concordância: eram feitos, sem dúvida, da mais pútrida e perniciosa alma mascarada — Logo o casamento virá e, claro, com ele virão netos. — havia uma inflexível nota de acusação e condenação implícita nas últimas palavras, a qual não passou despercebida pela pálida escultura despedaçada da jovem. Perdera o rumo naquele instante. _Crianças_.

— Acredito que virão o mais que depressa, querido. — Mrs. Lestrange selou o pacto infeliz que, sem ela saber, estava mais que acertado. Um estremecimento involuntário percorreu o corpo de Miss Nott e pôde ser sentido por quem a acariciava. A mão quente e forte dele caiu despretensiosa para o colo desprotegido dela, tomado de possessão pelo ventre. Fitou-o em desespero, mais uma vez as palavras gravando-se em brasa em seu âmago destroçado. De que adiantava lutar?

— Rabastan, — chamou Mr. Lestrange ao colocar-se de pé, sendo prontamente seguido por Mrs. Lestrange — vamos nos recolher. Amanhã será um dia perturbado, pois seu irmão, Rodolphus, passará para visitar-nos com sua esposa. — o canto direito do lábio de Reginald Lestrange guardou um sorriso de escárnio ao lembrar-se da nora. O filho mais velho tinha, sem ressalvas, conquistado a jóia mais bruta de todas, enquanto o mais moço...

Não se prolongou as despedidas, pois ambos os casais sabiam que em menos de dois dias tornariam a encontrar-se. De fato, Megaira Nott agradeceu Merlin por poupá-la de mais teatro; sua máscara ruíra com a simples menção da palavra gravidez e, por conseguinte, filho. Ademais, a mão protetora e possessiva de Rabastan prosseguia em seu ventre, disfarçando pegá-la pela cintura. Quão injusto poderia ser o destino? Ter um filho daquele Lestrange era o fim: o pertenceria se assim fosse. O castanho mórbido de Rabastan a apavorou, pois ele sabia. _Era fato consumado._

Depois que James decidiu que era melhor separarmo-nos, saímos da casa de Dorcas e de Edgar com despedidas acaloradas. Posso ter perdido um pouco daquilo que se passava em cada cômodo de consciência deles, mas eram inegáveis os rumos que a noite trouxera para as vidas de cada um dos Marotos. Principalmente para a minha vida, pois foi o momento em que mais me vi solitário. Ora, eu jamais esperei ver Dorcas noiva, ainda mais que ela sempre me dizia, em Hogwarts, o quanto me amava — e até demonstrou isso várias vezes. Sem falar que ver James quase casado era um baque. E ainda tinha os segredos de cada um naquela sala... Era péssimo não ser incluído neles.

De qualquer forma, ficou acordado que Prongs seguiria para casa — sem aparatar lá, pois isso poderia acordar Lily, então escolheu uma rua próxima, apenas um quarteirão de distância —, Sirius o acompanharia — para que depois alguém pudesse relatar fielmente a reação de Lily ao pedido — e eu e Remus esperaríamos na casa de Emmeline o contato de Padfoot, via espelho, para avisar-nos quando tudo acabasse. É claro que Prongs discordou, entretanto, e ele acabou partindo sozinho com sua metade do espelho, a qual usaria após seu momento particular com a futura noiva. Sirius não ficou feliz com a mudança, mas acatou o desejo do melhor amigo graças os conselhos de Lupin, o qual estava satisfeitíssimo por ter outra oportunidade de ficar com Emme. Não que isso fosse possível com Black a nos acompanhar...

Marlene, Mary e Elle decidiram pernoitar na casa de Dorcas, também para aguardar o momento de reencontrar James — Mary já resignada com o destino que todo o seu afeto teria: a lixeira do tempo, a memória. Até considerei em ficar com elas, mas Sirius achou errado que os Marotos se separassem de todo, pois era tempo de permanecermos juntos como nunca para demonstrarmos apoio. _E foi assim que cada um aparatou para seu canto, carregando um pouquinho de esperança ao mundo caótico que era o nosso interior._

* * *

**MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA**

ACADEMIA DE AURORES

**Boletim de ocorrência mágica em mediações muggles**

_Dados registrados por Amelia Susan Bones, Secretária Estagiária em Registros de Ataques aos Aurores, vigésimo quarto andar, Alastor Moody como tutor e segunda testemunha dos acontecimentos._

**Os eventos ocorreram no dia: **29 de setembro de 1980.

**As pessoas identificadas na ação:** James Cornelius Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Peter Stuart Pettigrew, Marlene Eleanor McKinnon, Dorcas Anne Meadowes, Edgar Joseph Bones, Mary Sophie Mcdonald, Emmeline Joanne Vance, Elaine Catherine Warhols e Death Eaters não identificados. Os demais aurores da Academia de Aurores.

**Descrição do evento:**

Às quarto e quarenta e cinco da manhã, os supracitados envolveram-se numa luta mortal, levando, conseqüentemente, o conhecimento do mundo bruxo e, em outros casos, o falecimento de alguns muggles. Os declarados mortos terão as famílias notificadas como incidente com o gás de cozinha do restaurante que, coincidentemente, explodiu em meio à batalha. Aqueles que persistiram em acreditar em magia tiveram suas memórias alteradas e, agora, afirmam ter sentido o cheiro do gás e corrido para se salvarem. O restaurante teve perda total.

Segundo o _Secretário Estagiário da Seção de Animais Perigosos do Ministério da Magia_, o senhor Edgar Joseph Bones, o ataque se deve ao encontro inesperado de James Cornelius Potter com dois Death Eaters a sair do restaurante. Os dois atacaram sem aviso prévio ou justificativas plausíveis, utilizando de feitiços ofensivos de elevado grau.

A instalação do caos teve sua origem no aparecimento de Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin e Peter Stuart Pettigrew, os quais foram responsáveis pelo chamado dos dois Death Eaters por reforços. O restante dos identificados surgiu logo após vinte minutos de duelo, e foi nesse ínterim que o restaurante explodiu em chamas por um feitiço lançado por Peter Pettigrew.

Os bruxos envolvidos no incidente tiveram ferimentos leves e partiram do local às seis e meia da manhã, quando os aurores ministeriais aparataram. Os últimos não tiveram problemas para conter os Death Eaters, pois eles aparataram para longe dos sensores do Ministério. Houve um Death Eater ferido, mas nenhuma baixa foi constatada em _Saint Mungus_ durante as horas seguintes. Diz-se que ele havia perdido muito sangue e gritava de dores, então o Ministério o considerou fora de combate por tempo indeterminado.

Os identificados serão notificados a comparecer ao _Ministério da Magia_ para maiores explicações ainda no dia 29 dm0e outubro, após o almoço. Seus depoimentos serão arquivados e, dependendo da compreensão do auror tutor em questão, poderão ou não ser usados em julgamento.

* * *

_O depoimento a seguir é referente ao ataque de 29 de setembro de 1980, o qual foi confirmado pelo réu sua participação. Deve-se ressaltar a dificuldade do bruxo em lembrar-se de todos os detalhes. As explicações em itálico são de responsabilidade do Ministério da Magia para melhor compreensão dos jurados_.

"Minha falecida mulher _(Megaira Lissa Nott, 1960-1980, irmã mais nova de Locke Isildur Nott, 1950-)_ e eu esperávamos nosso motorista trazer o carro, enquanto nos despedíamos de meus pais. Não me lembro de conversarmos, apenas que tinha suas duas mãos sob meu poder num apertado laço. Recordo-me, também, que seus olhos azuis eram pura emoção... Aquele olhar que jamais me abandonou, nem um segundo sequer...

Não demoramos muito para notar um barulho quase inaudível aos ouvidos muggles que nos cercavam, mas formidavelmente claro para nós: algum bruxo havia aparatado por perto. Saquei minha varinha o mais depressa que pude, soltando Meg e dando conselhos para que se escondesse... Não... Para que não lutasse aquela noite... Ela nunca ouviria meus apelos para salvar-se... Não... Não a ela... A ele _(o Ministério da Magia não conseguiu nenhuma informação a respeito de quem o réu se referia)_.

Então, aquele Potter apareceu. Já tínhamos duelado tantas vezes antes que seria tolice não me lembrar de seu rosto. Encaramo-nos por meio segundo, apenas assimilando os melhores golpes para surpreendermos um ao outro. Mas Meg não soube esperar... Ela nunca soube... Atacou-o antes que pudéssemos nos enfrentar de fato e desestruturou todo o meu jogo...

O Potter caiu para trás enquanto Meg avançava para ele. Preocupei-me em deixá-la extravasar toda a sua fúria, pois nunca antes houve coisa mais interessante que ver a verdadeira face de Meg... Talvez fazê-la mostrar essa verdadeira face, mas isso não vem ao caso. O importante era que Potter permanecia ao chão e Meg já estava do seu lado da calçada. Então, notei algo estranho.

Ele tinha um colar muito interessante com um cervo de enfeite. Esse cervo piscava produzindo uma luz vermelha. Piscou por três vezes, percebi, e logo ouvi mais bruxos aparatando. Era o tal primo de Bellatrix, outro que sempre me esquecia o nome e Pettigrew. O primeiro logo atacou Meg, a qual repeliu o feitiço, mas recuou. Tola... Não há razão de recuar antes de causar a verdadeira dor que pretendíamos...

Enfim, senti que era minha obrigação duelar também, por isso lancei um Cruciatus silenciador em Pettigrew, meu alvo mais fácil. Nunca gostei de começar pelos mais fracos, mas seria mais divertido brincar com o Black quando sua raiva estivesse no auge. Graças a essa iluminadora idéia que ataquei aquele outro insignificante, amordaçando-o. Era muito simples menear a varinha e ter a todos os alvos sob meu poder, sob minha vontade.

Black virou-se para mim como um cachorro pronto para morder, mas o Potter já se colocava de pé e investia contra Megaira. Não pude deixá-la desprotegida... Havia aquele pequeno tesouro em jogo _(o Ministério da Magia não encontrou o dito tesouro em qualquer ambiente ou posses da família Lestrange em suas buscas)_ e eu não podia perdê-lo... Intervim na batalha entre os dois, o que me tornou peão fácil para Black: acertou-me sem delongas. Caí de costas para o chão.

Ouvi-os gritar que precisavam ser rápidos. Ouvi-os recuar alguns passos. Senti Meg colocar-me de pé e sussurrar em meu ouvido. Ela disse: "Mostre-me o homem com quem me casarei". Tola... Era tão desnecessário pedir aquilo... Eu jamais vacilei em minhas conquistas... O casal de aurores Longbottom pode confirmar isso...

De qualquer forma, abri os olhos e percebi que a única forma de capturá-los de todo era chamando o restante de nós. Meu irmão e Bella tinham viajado para a Albânia junto dos Malfoy, mas Selwyn continuava em Londres, bem como os Carrow, Wilkes, meu cunhado e o Rosier. Fitei Megaira de soslaio e ela compreendeu: soltou-me e segurou o pingente de sua pulseira _(a pulseira, apreendida de dentro do bolso interno do casaco do réu, tem três pingentes: uma serpente com olhos de esmeralda, um coração de diamante e uma rosa com gotas de rubis)_.

Rosier foi o primeiro do nosso grupo a aparecer, interceptando Pettigrew, que já recuperara os sentidos e pretendia seguir os amigos. Os dois travaram uma luta fugaz, a qual deu a vitória a Rosier. Percebi que Black olhava alucinado para Evan, até já elucidava a razão disso: todos sabiam que ambos haviam se enfrentado em viagem e, principalmente, que Rosier havia escapado sem deixar rastros.

Selwyn surgiu seguido por Wilkes e eles foram suficientes para entreter o outro rapaz que duelava ao lado de Black. O último pôs-se a atacar Rosier enquanto James retomava seus ataques à minha esposa. Não tive outra escolha senão lançar-lhe uma Maldição da Morte. Pena que ele era tão ágil e soube escapar; atingi um muggle que guardava os carros.

Alecto Carrow aparatou ao lado de Megaira como se tivessem ensaiado esse passo várias vezes. Sua varinha já estava em punho e, não pude deixar de notar, sua mão segurou a de Meg enquanto posicionava-se a sua frente. Sim... Sempre tão ligadas... Feito irmãs... Despretensiosamente unas... Foi útil o movimento de interação entre elas, pois surgiram mais reforços por parte de Potter.

Dorcas Meadowes... Aquela mulherzinha era um alvo de nosso Lord, logo a reconheci. Vinha com Marlene McKinnon, outro alvo assinalado por nosso senhor para morrer... Ela e sua família de traidores do sangue. E, para nossa sorte, McKinnon vinha com a prima! Mary, a mestiça nojenta! Ela e mais outra morena, a qual era conhecida de outras batalhas: Warhols. Todas as três de uma vez. Seria épico!

Ataquei-as sem demoras e passei o resto do tempo disputando entre as três quem mais tinha habilidade mágica. Uma loura que, agora, recordo-me de chamar-se Emmeline Vance e Edgar Bones atacaram as duas Fúrias. Era como chamávamos Megaira e Alecto. Amycus Carrow juntou-se a Rosier na luta contra Sirius e Locke Nott seguiu atacando o Potter.

Não sei bem quanto tempo durou nosso joguinho, mas eu já estava me cansando de ser tolerante: queria a cabeça das três com quem duelava. Black pareceu-me um alvo mais digno e eu não deveria deixá-lo para Rosier. Eu jamais consenti em deixar-lhe nada que eu pudesse conquistar... Mas me distraí: Dorcas atingiu-me com um Confundus e foi ajudar Remus.

Acho que aquela foi a noite que eu mais me decepcionei como duelista. Nunca tinha perdido o sentido tantas vezes em pouco tempo e por pessoas tão inferiores. Respirei profundamente, resgatando minha consciência à força. Elle e Mary haviam desistido de mim e procurado as Fúrias. Uma idiotice atrás da outra...

Tirei Emmeline de combate, assim como Dorcas Meadowes. Poderia ter feito mais se Bones não tivesse se intrometido, mas acertá-lo com uma Maldição Cruciatus foi pacificador. Logo eu estava ao pé de Rosier, duelando com Black. Aliás, Rosier estava tão eufórico que perdia as chances de atacar com mais eficácia... Sem falar que não parava de espiar por cima dos ombros a batalha das Fúrias... Chegava a ser irritante a forma como se preocupava com aquele jogo e não com o nosso... Muito irritante...

Finalmente tirei Black de combate: acertei um feitiço que o jogou para longe e fê-lo bater num poste e sangrar. Sei que é errado regozijar-se em meio ao tumulto, mas não pude me conter... Eu havia nocauteado o primo de Bellatrix, o rapaz que fizera Rosier vacilar e voltar para a Inglaterra mais cedo... Então, pareceu-me absurda a importância que cheguei a dar àquele perdedor...

Estava tão desapontado comigo mesmo em todos os sentidos que, admito, fui tolo: não percebi o movimento de varinha de Mary, tampouco a luz produzida pelo feitiço. Era vermelha, acompanhada de gestos de expulsão. Queria nocauteá-la de vez! Rosier também não pôde fazer nada a respeito em seguir: Mary atacou Megaira na barriga... JUSTO NA BARRIGA!

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos ajoelhados perante Meg, a qual arfava de dor e sangrava. Rosier e eu nos colocamos de pé ao mesmo tempo, apontando nossas varinhas para Mary. Alecto e Locke fizeram a mesma coisa enquanto Selwyn e Wilkes cuidavam da nossa retaguarda e Amycus socorria Meg. Não houve mais nenhum ataque, porque, eu acho, eles perceberam que cutucaram demais o dragão adormecido.

Potter ordenou que todos se unissem e assim fizeram, recolhendo os feridos para mais perto. Era tarde, porém, porque três Maldições da Morte foram lançadas pouco antes deles aparatarem. Foi quando, aliás, os aurores chegaram. Jugson aparatou ao mesmo tempo que eles, sinalizando pra mim que eu já podia ir. Peguei minha esposa e saí para nossa mansão; não podia deixá-la à deriva de cuidados. Mas não adiantou nada...

Sei que Jugson matou sete aurores naquela noite. Selwyn só cinco, porque teve de se recolher cedo também. Locke, Alecto e Rosier eu não sei, pois eles sempre perdiam as contas quando a ira os cegava. Wilkes sempre foi um sujeito divertido, por isso mutilou dez e não matou nenhum. Rosier até chegou a torturar como sempre gostava de fazer, mas estava tão alucinado que nem se concentrou direito. Minha mulher não morreu naquele ataque, como já ouvi em vários boatos. Pelo contrário, Meg saiu mais fortalecida. Não posso dizer o mesmo de Elle Warhols e Mary Mcdonald...

**Rabastan Lestrange, 1º de fevereiro de 1982. Depoimento utilizado para a prisão inafiançável e inegável do réu, adicionada aos outros depoimentos de ataques a aurores e cidadãos mágicos inocentes. Todos os jurados consideraram os fatos verídicos, mesmo aqueles referentes ao prisioneiro Sirius Orion Black: compreenderam suas ações como falsas e necessárias ao seu disfarce.**

* * *

CONVITE DE FESTA DE NOIVADO

Os pais **Cornelius Iullius Potter **e **Artemis Macmilliam Potter** e **John Anderson Evans** e **Alexandra Persous Evans **convidam você para comemorar o noivado de seus filhos **James Cornelius Potter **e **Lily Evelyn Evans**. Esta comemoração será na **mansão Potter**, em **Liverpool**, no dia **2 de outubro**. Lá os noivos prometem um grande banquete, música ao vivo, fogos de artifício e, para a alegria geral, também prometem recolocar o anel e reafirmar seus votos.

"Que a felicidade não morra!"

Em memória de sua amiga, Mary Mcdonald (10/07/1960-29/09/1980), e da também querida, Elle Warhols (10/06/1960-29/09/1980). _In aeternum._

"_Dum amor amantur_"

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu de ter escrito. Em particular, faço um agradecimento colossal a **Agatha Cacharrel, Mari **e **Michelle**, minhas amigas de longa data que lerão e comentaram este blefe. Como sempre, a compreensão e estímulo de vocês foram as melhores e maiores forças para não parar de escrever. Gostaria de agradecer a **Rose Anne Samartinne** e **lelezuda** por ter lido e deixado suas opiniões tão agradáveis. Obrigada a todos.


End file.
